


Those kids

by readeverystory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, NOT a Cursed Child fanfic, and a bunch of OCs - Freeform, previously published on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readeverystory/pseuds/readeverystory
Summary: A series of one-shots regarding the kids of the Potter-Weasley-Clan and some friends.





	1. Teddy´s wand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series a couple of years ago and published it on ff.net. I thought I´d finally publish it here too, so enjoy. 
> 
> Note: This is not a fanfic about the cursed child whatsoever, I haven´t even read the story, nor did I see the play. So if you´re looking for a fanfic where the events in a cursed child play a role, this is not the fic for you. But of course I´d be happy if you still want to read it.

When Teddy first entered Ollivander's shop, along with his grandmother and his godfather, who struggled to keep his two sons under control who had begged for a whole week to come along, he was awestruck. He saw the wands and his mouth dropped open.  
“Which wand is Teddy's?”, James asked looking around.  
“He has to test”, Uncle Harry shrugged. “And no, don't touch anything.”  
James drew his fingers back, looking miffed.  
“Ah, costumers”, an old man said appearing behind the counter. “Mr. Potter, what a nice surprise. Holly, eleven inch, phoenix feather, destroyed, but now repaired once again, correct?”  
“Yes, Mr. Ollivander”, Harry said.  
“And Mrs. Andromeda Tonks. Oak, thirteen and a half inch, unicorn hair, quite flexible. Do you use it still?”  
“Of course, Mr. Ollivander”, Teddy's grandmother said and drew out her wand. “I wouldn't want another.”  
“Very well, very well. And who are you?”, Mr. Ollivander asked, looking at Teddy.  
“Teddy”, he answered. “Teddy Lupin.”  
“First year in Hogwarts, I assume?”  
“Uhm, yes”, Teddy answered.  
“Then let's see if we find a wand for you”, Mr. Ollivander said.   
He went nervously back behind the counter, talking under his breath.  
“Try this one”, Ollivander said, handing Teddy a wand. “It's made of beechwood.”  
“What's it good for?”, Teddy asked.  
“Beechwood is very fine to do dangerous spells. It's for adventurer, they say. But the wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Lupin. Those theories have little to say” Ollivander said.  
Teddy took the wand, but Mr. Ollivander immediately snatched it out of his hand.  
“Apparently not. Let's try something more moderate. This one maybe, made out of a hazel bush.”  
“What's this one good for?”, Teddy asked curiously.  
“It can do fine defensive spells and is very good for challenging wand-work.”  
Teddy took it, but again Ollivander snatched it out of his hands.  
“This one's made out of fir. Those wands got a bad temper, but would do nice for offensive spells, not that you should do those”, Ollivander explained.  
It took half of the shop for Teddy to find his wand and with each wand Ollivander explained what was special about them and Teddy listened very carefully. In the end it was an oak wand, like his grandmother's, ten inch and dragon heart's string.  
“Very nice and very grateful this wand. He will respond to anything you want from him and do nicely in charms and defence”, Ollivander told him.  
Teddy couldn't wait to show his wand to Victoire.  
After setting his foot into the shop for the first time, he insisted to go there every time he went to Diagon Alley, asking Ollivander about the different types of wands. Seven years later Teddy graduated, started working there and explained the different types of wands to curious children like he had once been.


	2. When friendship grows

Victoire had never thought she'd love Teddy Lupin. They grew up together, were best friends and they simply knew each other too well. It would never work out. But then she turned fifteen, started her fifth year in Hogwarts, as a prefect, by the way, and she started noticing certain things about Teddy. She started noticing that it was adorable the way his hair turned red, when he was embarrassed or green when he was pissed. She started noticing that he was cute when he smiled and had a very nice laugh. And she started noticing that Teddy Lupin was in fact very beautiful. She also liked the way he said “Tory” to her. For everyone else, she was Vic and she hated the name, but for Teddy, she was “Tory”.  
She didn't tell him, that she loved him. She was his best friend and nothing more and he would never see anything else in her. Until summer break before her seventh year came.  
Teddy had already been out of school for two years and worked with Mr. Ollivander. He was good at his job, but Victoire knew, that one day, he wanted to go back to the school and teach. She hoped he'd succeed in his plans. But he had that Saturday, that changed Victoire's life, off and he came over. Victoire was glad that he did, she already dreaded the days when she would be alone in the castle and could only write him letters.  
“Hey, Tory”, he said and strangely he sounded nervous.  
“Teddy”, Victoire said. “What's up?”  
“Uhm”, Teddy stuttered, his hair changing colours randomly. “I, uh, I, I thought, that maybe, uh, you'd like to go to cinema with me?”  
Victoire gave him a funny look, it wasn't like they'd never been in cinema before, but he had never been nervous about it, but maybe...  
“Is it a date?”, she whispered, blushing.  
His hair turned red. “Maybe, if... if you want to.”  
“Of course, Teddy”, she said and the butterflies started flying around in her stomach.  
Teddy smiled relieved. “I hoped so, but I wasn't sure. Uncle Harry said I should try to ask you out or I'll never know.”  
“He's a wise man”, Victoire said, suddenly aware of how close Teddy stood. He was just a few feet away, Victoire took a step to close the distance.  
“He is, he saved the wizarding world after all”, Teddy told her and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“I'm glad you listened to him”, she whispered.  
“Me too”, he said and then he kissed her.  
Victoire never doubted again that Teddy didn't love her or that she would ruin their friendship if she kissed him. Because they kissed and stayed best friends and kissed again.


	3. Albus´s Sorting

Albus Severus Potter was nervous, to say the least. No, it wasn't true he was more than nervous as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He turned and watched his family grow smaller and smaller as he made his way to a new chapter of his life.  
“It's gonna be okay, Al”, Rose said beside him.  
Albus smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach his eye.  
“Come on, maybe we'll find Victoire or Dominique or Louis or Molly or Lucy or Fred or Roxanne or James”, Rose said naming every one of their relatives who were already in Hogwarts or would be in this year.   
Albus nodded and they went looking for them. And they did find a compartment packed with Weasleys after a few minutes. It was hard to miss, considering the noise that was coming from it.  
Victoire was screaming at James for interrupting her kiss with Teddy. James made himself small under the piercing glare of the older girl, while Fred, his best friend, who was in third year like him, laughed at him for it.  
Molly, the only Hufflepuff Weasley so far and in fifth year, was trying to comfort Roxanne, who was clearly nervous about her upcoming sorting.  
Louis and Dominique, another fifth year, were arguing about something, whereat Dominique mostly rolled her eyes, as she did so often and Louis talked at her.  
Only Lucy, the only second year in the compartment noticed Albus and Rose entering and smiled at them.  
Albus looked around and he felt sick as he noticed that all of his relatives, expect one, wore the red and gold colours for Gryffindor and then he remembered how Molly's father, Uncle Percy, had been teased by Uncle George for not having made a Gryffindor like the rest of the family.  
What if he, Albus, got into Slytherin? His Dad had said it didn't matter, but surely he hadn't meant that, had he?  
As if he had heard his thoughts James looked at Albus and said: “Nervous that you'll be a snake?”  
Albus swallowed but he couldn't answer.  
“Even if Albus gets into Slytherin, I'm sure he'll find his place”, Molly said as always the kind peacemaker.  
“Do you think I'll be in Slytherin?”, asked Roxanne with her thin, silent voice.  
Roxanne wasn't very talkative, which was why Uncle George had more than once wondered aloud if she was even his daughter or the one from the postman. But you shouldn't underestimate her, she still liked to pull pranks and defended everything and everyone she liked with everything she had.  
“No, you're a Gryffindor through and through, it's my brother I'm worried about”, James said.  
Victoire rolled her eyes. “Gryffindor isn't everything, you know, James?”  
“You just say that because you're boyfriend was in Hufflepuff”, Fred pointed out.  
Victoire blushed and didn't respond.  
“Does Dad know that you have a boyfriend?”, Dominique wondered.  
Victoire shook her head. “And you won't tell him, he'll kill Teddy.”  
“Oh, that's perfect stuff for blackmail”, Dominique clapped her hands.  
Louis rolled his eyes. “You're so immature, Dom.”  
“Oh, but you're mature?”  
“Of course I am”, Louis said and sat up straighter.  
“You're just a little third year.”  
“So what?”  
Albus sighed and heard some of the others do it as well. Dominique and Louis loved each other and had a very good relationship but still they were constantly on each others throats.  
“I'm not sure I even want to be in Gryffindor”, Rose said suddenly.  
The whole compartment fell silent.  
“And why is that?”, Lucy asked curiously.  
“I think, I'd like to be in Ravenclaw.”  
James and Fred snorted in unison.  
“It's were intelligence lies and I'd like that”, Rose continued.  
Albus smiled at her. “You'll make it in there, if you want to.”  
“What do you think where Lily and Hugo will get into?”, Lucy asked.  
“I don't know about Lily, but Hugo is definitely a Hufflepuff”, Albus said.  
“Why?”, Lucy was a very curious person and asked many, many questions.  
“He's very kind and always tries to make everyone happy”, Albus answered.  
They kept talking for a few hours and sooner than Albus would've liked it, they were at the train station. The whole Weasley-Potter-Clan jumped off the train. Roxanne, Albus and Rose bid their goodbye to the others, who wished them good luck for their sorting. Then the three made their way to the familiar voice, which called: “Firs' yea's. Firs' yea's. Over here.”  
Hagrid smiled at them as he recognised the two Weasleys, and the one Potter, then they made their way to the lake.  
“Take the boats, please. Each boat four people.”  
Albus, Rose and Roxanne climbed in one of the boats and then a blond boy stepped in after them.  
“Hello, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, mind if I join you?”, the boy asked.  
The three stared at him. The blond eyed them up and suddenly his face lit up with realisation.  
“Oh, you're the Weasleys and the Potters”, he said. “Uhm, I understand, if you don't want me in you're boat. I go and look for another.”  
Albus knew he should just continue to stare at him and wait till the boy moved, it was what was expected from him as a Potter, but instead he found himself saying: “No, it's okay. Come join us.”  
Roxanne and especially Rose stared at him as if he was mad, but Albus just smiled at the boy.  
“Uh, thanks”, Scorpius said and climbed in the boat.  
“I'm Albus, by the way”, Albus said.  
“I know”, Scorpius answered.  
“So, what house do you want to get in?”, Albus asked.  
Scorpius shrugged and looked out on the lake. “I don't know. My whole family was in Slytherin and they'll be so pissed at me if I don't get in there, but I don't know really. I don't think I'll get into Hufflepuff, I'm not very kind or a good friend. Gryffindor is also nothing for me, I'm not very brave, but Ravenclaw would be nice, I guess.”  
Rose's face lit up. “It would, wouldn't it?”  
Scorpius stared at her. “I thought, you Weasleys were so proud of getting into Gryffindor?”  
“Oh, yeah, my father will probably disown me, if I don't get into Gryffindor, but Mom will be proud. But it's my life, after all.”  
“What about you?”, Scorpius asked Albus.  
Albus felt sick again. “I don't know. My brother, James, thinks I'll get into Slytherin.”  
Rose rolled her eyes at him. “He's just teasing, Al.”  
“But what if I do get in there? A Potter in Slytherin that doesn't get together.”  
“Just like a Malfoy not in Slytherin.”  
Then the children said nothing for a while, because the boats started moving and the castle came into sight and after that they were just too nervous.  
Time flew by and sooner then Albus could blink he was in the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat had sung his song and the first student (Abbins, Anna) had been sorted into her house (Ravenclaw).  
The sorting went on and on. Banks, Max was the first into Gryffindor and Gips, Abigail the first to Hufflepuff. The first new student for Slytherin was called Hoffsted, Eric.  
“Malfoy, Scorpius”, the professor called out.  
Scorpius went up to the professor and sat down on the chair. It took the Hat quite a while to decide, nearly a minute, then he shouted “SLYTHERIN.”  
So he had been made a Slytherin after all, Albus thought, but he seemed so nice. And suddenly Albus was not afraid of being made a Slytherin any more, in fact, it would be nice to spend more time with Scorpius.  
Albus was so distracted and nervous that he nearly missed it when the professor called out: “Potter, Albus.” He stumbled to the chair. Rose, Roxanne and his new-found friend Scorpius smiled at him, then the Sorting Hat was placed on his head and he heard him whisper into his ear.  
“Ah, a Potter. I like you lot the most. You're not as obvious as the rest of them. Where to put you? Where to put you? You're father was a Gryffindor, as was you're mother and you're brother, but they all had qualities for other houses. You're father would've been a very good Slytherin and you're bother too, while you're mother would've made a fine Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But now this is about you. Where to put you? You're brave, I see that, just like the rest of you're family. But you're also very smart and cunning. I think you'll make a fine...”  
“SLYTHERIN”, the head screamed.  
The Great Hall erupted in whisper. A Potter in Slytherin? A child from the Chosen One? Albus caught the eye of his brother who stared at him in shock. James hadn't believed it himself, Albus realized. He really had been just teasing him. But then Albus sat next to Scorpius who smiled and Albus was really, really happy.  
“Weasley, Rose”, was called out after a few minutes.  
Rose went up to the chair, she seemed not nervous at all, only her face was a bit pale. The Sorting Hat had barley touched her head, when it called out: “RAVENCLAW.”  
Rose smiled at Albus, who gave her a thumbs-up and made her way to her housetable.  
“Weasley, Roxanne” was next and she, of course, was sorted into Gryffindor. She was, as James had said: “a Gryffindor through and through.” But Albus apparently wasn't. Still, as Scorpius began talking to him he found himself smiling and thinking that this couldn't be that bad.


	4. Unexpected talents

“Welcome to potions, first years”, the professor said, as he stepped into the classroom.  
Albus looked up and saw a tall woman, who smiled down at them.  
“Now for this year, we have Slytherins and Ravenclaws together, so this should be an interesting class”, the professor continued.  
Albus smiled at Rose and Scorpius, who sat next to him on either side.  
“Now, potions is a very hard class, there is no denying, but I will try to guide you as much as I can through it while you study in Hogwarts.”   
The professor smiled at them and Albus couldn't help but liking her, she did look nice. His Dad had hated the subject, mostly because of his professor after whom Albus was named. Sometimes Albus really didn't understand his father. His Mum had also disliked potions, she had never been very good at it. Albus didn't expect to be good in this class, but at least he had a kind professor, who would understand and maybe help him.  
“At first I want to see what you're capable of. We start with a very easy potion, the sleeping potion, just take out your books on page twelve and follow the instructions.”  
The class started to move and Albus took out his new book, he hadn't opened it during the summer. He had just look into the defence book, but potions was not of interest to Albus.  
They began to brew and suddenly Albus was enjoying himself. It was easy, natural to him. Scorpius potion was of an unhealthy green shade and Rose's was purple, but Albus' was dark blue, like the instruction said it should be.  
The professor came around and looked into Rose's potion.  
“Keep going, Miss...”  
“Weasley”, Rose said.  
“Of course. It looks good, with a little bit of work, you could really do well.”  
She said nothing as she looked into Scor's mixture, just asked for his name.  
“And you must be Mr Potter, am I right?”, the professor asked.  
“Yes”, Albus grimaced. He hated it, when people knew his name.  
“You're father wasn't a very good potioneer, as I heard”, she continued.  
“No, Ma'am. He was good in DADA, but not in potions.”  
The professor nodded and looked down at Albus mixture, she gasped.  
“I see, you're not your father. This is perfect”, she said a bit surprised. “Very few first years succeed in making a sleeping potion on the first try.”  
She eyed Albus. “This is your first try, isn't it?”  
Albus nodded. “I've never tried to do potions before.”  
The woman nodded. “This is a real surprise. Well done, Mr Potter.”  
Albus smiled. This was going to be his favourite subject.


	5. Where love lies

Dominique hated France. She hated everything about it, the food, the country, the language and the fact that she had to go there at least two times a year and that every year. She even hated her relatives, okay that was not entirely true. She did like Aunt Gabrielle and her Grandparents were cool too. But her cousins were just... ugh. She could not even put it into words. Victoire, of course, loved it in France. Victoire did everything that would please Mum and Dad, she was their golden girl. Dominique loved her sister, she really did, but sometimes she was just too perfect. But even Louis loved it in France and he was much more rebellious, like Dominique. Dominique knew she hurt her mother by being so resentful but she could not help it: She just hated France. So Dominique was very, like very, surprised when she found the love of her life in this country. A man with whom she would spent the rest of her life and they would even live in France.  
It was Auntie Gabrielle's birthday. It was always during summer break, so Mom used it as an excuse to get to France just like the day after Christmas. Dominique was sulking just like every year, she had asked her mother if she could stay at home. She was sixteen after all, so she was old enough to stay at home. But her mother thought otherwise.  
“As long as you are not an adult you will visit your family”, Mom had said, her eyes hard as iron.  
So Dominique grabbed the port-key just like the rest of her family, praying that the visit would be over soon.  
Immediately after they arrived Aunt Gabrielle burst out of the house, embracing her sister.  
“Fleur. I 'aven't seen you for ages”, she said. “You didn't tell me you were coming.”  
Dominique fought the urge to roll her eyes. As if them being here was a surprise. As if they haven't visited Aunt Gabrielle and her family on the same dates for as long as Dominique could remember. Soon Dominique's cousins Sebastian, Pauline and Emma came out of the house with grins on their faces. Dominique tried not to shudder. Sebastian was okay, Dominique guessed, but she didn't know him very well, but Pauline and Emma were a bit too... girly for Dominique.  
They exchanged greetings, mainly in french but Dominique refused to talk french and continued to talk english.  
Sebastian dragged Louis off to his rooms, while Victoire followed Pauline and Emma even if they were three and four years younger than her. Dominique followed them too, not knowing what else she could do.  
“Tell us about Teddy, Vic”, Emma, the younger one begged.  
“Do you 'ave a picture?”, Pauline asked.  
“Teddy's gorgeous”, Victoire sighed dreamily, which caused the two younger girls to giggle. “He gave me this necklace today.”  
Victoire showed it to them. “I can open it. It contains a picture of us and a writing.”  
“Oh, what does it say?”, Pauline was practically bouncing.  
“I'm counting the seconds until you're back in my arms”, Victoire told them.  
Dominique watched her cousins sigh and giggle and rolled her eyes. She wasn't very romantic, she had to admit. One boyfriend had once given her flowers in front of the whole school the memory still turned Dominique's stomach up-side-down. Three days later the boy no longer was Dominique's boyfriend, which had been a bit of a harsh move maybe, but he had had annoyed her before that incident.  
“Oh, I wish Stephan would give me such a necklace”, Pauline said dreamily.  
“Whose that?”, Victoire asked curiously.  
Emma started to giggle again.  
“'e's Sebastian's friend. 'e will come tonight to the party Sebastian is 'aving”, Pauline said.  
“'e's gorgeous”, Emma added. “Pauline 'as a crush on 'im.”  
“You 'ave too”, Pauline said.  
“Maybe”, Emma giggled.  
“Well, if there's going to be a party we should dress ourselves”, Victoire said and stood up. “And you should definitely dress up if he's so hot.”  
Dominique sighed at her sister and her cousins and left the room. She would certainly not dress up for some french guy.  
Dominique spent a few hours in Aunt Gabrielle's garden, went for a walk but her mood dropped with every second. It was just so boring. If she were at home she would go over to her cousin and best friend Molly or spent some time with Louis or Victoire but Molly was in another country and Dominique's siblings were busy.  
When Dominique went back to the house it was already dark and there was already music coming from the house. Dominique sighed. Tonight it seemed she could not even get a good-nights sleep. There were many people present on the party, not just Stephan as Dominique had secretly suspected. She kept looking for her siblings but could not find them so she went to the bar and poured herself a drink. As she stood in the dark corner, nursing her drink, she watched the people and found herself somewhat enjoying the music.  
“Est-ce que tu veux danser?”, a boy asked.  
“What?”, Dominique asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
“Oh, you one of Sebastian's cousins?”, the boy asked. “I am sorry, I not knew.”  
His english was bad with an heavy french accent, but Dominique found it somehow nice. And she certainly found the boy in front of her nice: He was hot.  
“I asked you want to dance?”  
Dominique nodded to her own surprise.  
The boy could definitely dance but Dominique was not so bad herself. They danced quite long until they were covered in sweat.  
“Go outside?”, the boy asked.  
“Yes”, Dominique agreed breathlessly.  
The night was beautiful as Dominique noticed, stars blinked down from the sky and moon was lighting everything up.  
“You do not speak french? I speaked to your brother he can french good”, the boy said suddenly.  
“Je peut parler francais”, Dominique reassured him. “But I hate to talk french. I hate everything about France.”  
“Why?”  
Dominique shrugged. “I don't know. It has always been that way.”  
“You hate me too?”, the boy asked unsure.  
“No”, Dominique laughed. “You're okay.”  
They fell silent just looking at the stars and Dominique had to admit that maybe she was a bit romantic after all.  
“You are very bee-u-ti-full”, the boy said looking at her trying to get the syllables right.  
“Thanks”, Dominique blushed.  
And then suddenly they were kissing, Dominique didn't know who had started it but she knew she should end it, she didn't know this boy she had just met him. But she didn't end it, he was kissing too good. His lips were soft and warm and tasted like honey.   
“I'm Dominique, by the way”, she told him as they broke apart.  
“Stephan”, he said.  
Dominique apologized in her mind to her cousins, they had been right: He truly was hot. Maybe not all things are bad about France, Dominique thought as Stephan smiled.


	6. Lily´s wand

Lily nervously entered the shop, her family right behind her. As the bell tingled softly she heard James behind her groan.  
“Do I have to stay here?”, he asked annoyed.  
James was annoyed a lot of times lately. Their parents said he was in “puberty” whatever that meant.  
“James”, Lily heard her mother scold. “You're sister watched as you got you're first wand and you'll watch as she gets hers!”  
James groaned again.  
“I'm coming. Just a moment”, Lily heard someone call out from the back of the shop and she made out Teddy's voice. Lily sighed in relief, so Teddy would sell her her wand and not this strange old man who had sold her brother's wands. She hadn't liked Mr. Ollivander.  
“What can I do – Oh”, Teddy broke off as he saw who was standing in front of the counter. “Hi.”  
Teddy grinned at them.  
“Teddy”, Lily heard her farther say. “So good to see you. How are you? And how's Andromeda?”  
“Fine. Gran is a bit grumpy lately, she hates the healer's order to rest, you know how she is. But actually she's fine too.”  
Lily cleared her throat, she had the feeling, that they were forgetting something.  
Teddy looked at her and broke into a grin. “Yes, you want a wand Lils, I know.”  
“Yes”, Lily said. “I want a lovely one and it has to have unicorn hair in it.”  
Teddy chuckled softly. “Can't promise it'll work, Lily. The wand chooses the wizard. But I can try.”  
He pulled out one wand.  
“Oak, eleven inch with unicorn hair, as promised.”  
Lily took the wand, but Teddy snatched it right back after a second.  
“No, that's not it”, Teddy said. “Try this one. Holly, ten inch, with unicorn hair.”  
They tested ten wands and Lily got more desperate with each wand, but Teddy just continued to smile and in the back of the shop James continued to groan.  
“You know what, Lils? I think I've got the perfect wand for you. I kept thinking about it ever since I saw you standing behind the counter, but it's not with unicorn hair”, Teddy told her.  
“No”, Lily shook her head violently. “I want one with unicorn hair.”  
And so the testing continued.  
“That's the last unicorn wand I've got, Lily”, Teddy said and handed it to her.  
Again nothing happened. Lily burst out in tears as she handed the wand back to her adoptive brother.  
“I will never get a wand”, she whined.  
“Oh, I think it's just waiting for you. Just give it a try, will you? I got a feeling that it would choose you and when it comes down to wands, I'm usually right.”  
“'kay”, Lily sobbed.  
Teddy went and got another box with a wand.  
When Lily took it, her fingers grew warm and green sparks flew from it. Her parents clapped in relief in the back of the shop.  
“It's made of fir. Eleven and a half inch long with a veela hair”, Teddy told her.  
“I thought Ollivander doesn't use veela hair for his wands?”, Lily heard Dad ask.  
Teddy blushed. “I might have asked a certain veela to give me a hair and I might have not asked Ollivander for permission. It will be our little secret, won't it, Lils? I don't agree with Ollivander on that point. I think wands with veela hair are for very special, headstrong, but determined people.”  
Lily smiled. After they'd paid they left the shop, Lily proudly carrying the bag with her new wand made out of her cousin Victoire's hair.


	7. Sorting of the youngest

Hugo admired the calm of his cousin Lily. Lily was always cool, calm and collected, even when it came down to such a big decision, as the sorting into the houses of Hogwarts. But Hugo was the exact opposite of Lily. He was very, very nervous. He nearly had had a breakdown, several times. Uncle Harry had told him in secret that this was something he inherited of his father, apparently he had been as nervous as Hugo.  
Duh, Hugo thought, thanks Dad.  
What ticked Hugo off the most was that none of his cousins or his sister had teased him about being sorted into Slytherin or something. When he had asked James and Fred, the two who had teased everyone, even their older cousins about it, they had shrugged, laughed and said: “It's plain to see in which house you will get. It's boring to tease you about.”  
It was plain to see, even Lucy said so and Lucy questioned everything. But it wasn't obvious to Hugo, he had no clue which house he would be in, or if there was even an house for him.  
Gryffindor would be cool, naturally, but Hugo wasn't brave, not as brave as his cousins. He liked to keep himself out of trouble, something that his cousins never did. They were always pulling pranks, especially Fred, James, Louis and Roxanne. Even Victoire, who was out of school already, liked to pull pranks, even if she seemed so mature.  
Ravenclaw would be nice too, after all Hugo's sister was there and it would be nice to be in the same house as she was. But Hugo wasn't as intelligent as she was.  
In Slytherin was Hugo's cousin Albus, whom Hugo liked very much. But Hugo shuddered when he thought about what his father would say if he got himself into Slytherin. His mother would not mind, at least Hugo thought so, but his father would be very disappointed. Plus Hugo wasn't cunning or had mischief or was even ambitious.  
So the only house left was Hufflepuff, but Hugo doubted that he would get in there. He had not a big heart, even if the rest of his family told him so. But Hugo knew himself best, didn't he? He wasn't a good friend.  
“Potter, Lily”, was called out and Hugo snapped out of his thoughts.  
He smiled at Lily and held his thumbs up. Suddenly he wasn't nervous for himself but more for Lily. She'd told him she didn't know in which house she wanted, but Hugo knew her well enough to know that she wanted to join one of her brothers, either in Slytherin or in Gryffindor.  
The Sorting Hat took his time and Hugo was practically bouncing up and down.  
Come on, come on, come on, he chanted in his head.  
“SLYTHERIN”, the hat called out.  
Hugo smiled in relief, he gave Lily a thumbs-up, who smiled at him. Hugo wasn't at all disappointed, that it was rather likely they wouldn't be in the same house. Lily had gotten what she wanted and that was everything to Hugo. They would be friends even if they would be in different houses, Hugo would make sure of it.  
“Weasley, Hugo”, the professor said.  
Hugo went up the stairs and sat on the chair, the Sorting Hat was placed on his head and whispered in his ear: “Oh, this is easy. You're definitely a..”  
“HUFFLEPUFF”, the hat called out.  
Hugo stood up, walked over to the cheering table, where he sat next to his cousin Molly. As Hugo glanced over to the other tables, he saw every member of the Weasley-Potter-Clan applauding with a bored expression. It had been plain to see, after all.


	8. Some Things Need To Be Found Out

Roxanne had never been attracted to boys. She listened to Rose and her other cousins ramble on and on about them, but Roxanne, herself, could never make out what it was, why Rose was so fascinated by them or that she would giggle, when boys looked over to her.  
She certainly couldn't make out, why girls where giggling and blushing when James winked at them, also that was maybe, because he was her cousin and she had grown up with him and knew all those embarrassing stories about him.  
But still Roxanne wasn't attracted to boys, she started doubting her sexuality when she got into fourth grade. Every female Hogwarts student was gossiping about Ben Hillstead (or James Potter, but as said Roxanne was definitely not interested in him) and Rose was too.  
“He's so hot, isn't he?”, Rose asked her, as they ate breakfast, they ate today at Gryffindor housetable, Roxanne's house.  
“He is”, Albus agreed and then blushed.  
Scorpius, who was sitting next to him, gave him a funny look and huffed.  
Roxanne looked over to Ben Hillstead and tried to find out why he would be hot. True, he had clear blue eyes and messy brown hair and was muscular. He was handsome, Roxanne guessed, but hot? That wasn't the term she would have used.  
Roxanne suppressed a sigh as she realized that there was only one way to be certain about her sexuality.  
“I'm gonna ask him out”, Roxanne told Rose.  
“You?”, Rose asked astonished.  
Roxanne shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”  
She stood up, ignoring the open-mouthed Rose and Albus and the still miffed Scorpius and walked over to Ravenclaw table, where Ben Hillstead was talking with his friends.  
“Hi, Ben”, Roxanne said.  
Ben turned around, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Roxanne. He truly hadn't expected her, why would he? They had never talked before.  
“Oh, uh, Roxanne Weasley, right?”  
“Yeah”, Roxanne said nodding.  
“What's up?”  
“I was wondering, if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend”, Roxanne said, not nervous at all.  
Ben's friends jeered, but Roxanne ignored them.  
“Yeah”, Ben smiled, “why not?”  
“Okay. How about at two in the Great Hall?”  
Ben nodded and Roxanne smiled, then returned to Rose and Albus and Scorpius.  
“Did you... did you really just ask Ben Hillstead on a date?”, Rose asked.  
“Yes and he agreed”, Roxanne said.  
Rose shook her head. “I'd never have the nerve.”  
Roxanne said nothing, just continued to eat her breakfast.  
Saturday came fast and Ben was punctual in the Great Hall. Roxanne smiled at him and tried to will her heart to beat faster, but it just refused.  
“Should we go?”, Ben asked.  
Roxanne nodded.  
They made their way to Hogsmeade, talking about Quidditch. Roxanne was beater in Gryffindor, along with her brother, while Ben was keeper in Ravenclaw. It was nice talking to him, but not different than talking to Albus or Rose or Scorpius or any of her friends.  
They got into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which Roxanne dreaded, but it was still nice to be with him, the only thing was, that a date shouldn't be nice, at least Roxanne thought so. It should be exciting and stunning or awkward and horrible, it should be anything but nice.  
They spent three hours in Hogsmeade and then they went back to the castle. In the corridor where they had to part for their different common rooms they stopped.  
“So, Roxanne I had a very good time with you”, Ben said.  
“Me too”, Roxanne said and it wasn't even a lie. She had had a good time, even if it wasn't what she had expected from a date.  
Ben smiled and suddenly he was right in front of her and leaned down.  
Oh, Roxanne thought, he's going to kiss me.  
And then he was kissing her and it was, well, it was nice, Roxanne guessed, but again there was no racing heart and no butterflies. Ben kissed quite well, he used just the right amount of tongue and Roxanne wondered if he had had a lot of practice or if he was a natural.  
Wait, Roxanne thought suddenly, I shouldn't be thinking this. My mind should stop thinking and just pause.   
But she was thinking. With that Roxanne broke away from Ben.  
“What?”, he asked. “What is it?”  
Roxanne shook her head. “I'm sorry, Ben. You're really nice, but I think I just found out I'm lesbian.”  
Ben stared at her. “Wait, what?”  
“I'm lesbian, Ben, you made me realize that. I'm sorry, that I used you to test.”  
Roxanne smiled at him and turned around. As she returned to her common room she skipped.


	9. Revelations

Albus' fifth year in Hogwarts made him realize something. He liked Scorpius Malfoy. Not only did he like him, he loved him and this was very bad, because first he was a Malfoy, both of their families would never approve and second he was his best friend and third he didn't think that Scorpius liked him too, for Scorpius dated girls.  
But still Albus couldn't help himself, he kept glancing to Scorpius. But he had to keep his crush secret and thought he succeeded, but obviously he did not, because one day his sister walked up to him.  
“You need to talk to Scor about it”, Lily said.  
“Huh?”, Albus asked and found himself blushing.  
Lily groaned. “Oh it's so obvious, Al, Rose, Roxanne and Lucy say so too. Bloody Hell, even Hugo knows and you know that Hugo is blind for any kind of emotion.”  
“Know what?”, Albus figured it was safer to play dumb, maybe he had jumped to a totally false conclusion.  
“That you have a crush on Scorpius.”  
Apparently he had made the right conclusion.  
“I haven't got a crush on him”, Albus denied. “I'm not gay.”  
Lily sighed and sat down beside Albus on the grass. “Brother dear, I don't care whom you love or what gender the one is. I just want you to be happy, okay? And Scor obviously makes you happy. “  
Albus opened his mouth and shut it again.  
“But he won't like me back”, Albus said after a pause.  
Lily had actually the nerve to laugh. “Haven't you seen how he looks at you?”  
Albus just stared at her.  
Lily shook her head at her brothers dumb behaviour. “He loves you, Al. I'm sure of it. Everybody is sure of it. Rose and I, we were watching you two from afar and had waited and waited and waited. We thought you would realize it yourself, that you are perfect for each other, but it's spring now, you've been stumbling around blindfolded for nearly eight months, so I thought it's time, that I make myself useful.”  
“But Scorpius has been dating girls”, Albus said.  
Lily just shrugged. “So what? Either he hasn't been serious with any of them or he is bi. Where is the problem?”  
Albus stared at his sister. “Where is the problem? Where is the problem? I can't just walk up to Scorpius Malfoy and tell him that I love him!”  
There was the faint sound of someone sucking in his breath behind them. Lily and Albus turned and Albus froze, Scorpius Malfoy stood right behind them, starring at Albus as if he saw him for the first time.  
“You... love... me?”, he said.  
Albus just nodded. Lily stood up.  
“Hi, Scor, I will leave you two alone, I think you have plenty of things to discuss. Oh, and Albus”, Albus looked over to his sister, “don't mess it up.”  
With that Lily left, humming under her breath.  
Albus looked up to Scorpius, he was so beautiful.  
“So?”, Albus asked not able to bear the silence any longer.  
“You love me?”, Scorpius asked again unable to believe it.  
“Yes. I love you.”  
Scorpius sat down on the grass beside Albus.  
“Why haven't you said anything?”  
“I didn't want to ruin our friendship.”  
Scorpius shook his head. “And I kept trying to distract me with all those silly girls, just because I thought that you would never see me as someone else than you're best friend. Telling myself, that you would never love me back.”  
“Wait, love you back?”  
Scorpius nodded. “I love you, Albus Severus Potter, I have since last year and my love for you has only grown.”  
And then they were in each others arms, kissing and snogging and laughing and enjoying the company from one another.  
“Oh, finally”, Rose said as she watched her two best friends from afar. “This took way to long.”  
“Yeah”, Lily said. “But I handled it.”  
“How did you do that?”  
Lily shrugged. “I told Scor I wanted to meet him and talked to Albus. It didn't take much to get Al talk about his feelings and then Scor was by chance right behind us.”  
Rose laughed. “You're brilliant.”  
Lily nodded and grinned. “And now I've got something in my hands every time I need help from one of them.”


	10. Experiment gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Albus Potter being a genius.

Professor Drake was pissed, so much was clear to the Potter kids. They stood in the office of the Headmaster, while the Headmistress herself, Professor Drake, stared down at them.  
“Have you any idea in what danger you put the whole school?”, she asked.  
“We never expected the potion to explode, professor”, Lily said.  
The professor was not satisfied with this answer as it seemed. “You didn't expect it? Well, it did, Miss Potter, if you noticed.”  
“Professor, it was an accident, I should have added a claw of a dragon, I know that now. If I could try again...”, Albus pleaded.  
It was plain to see that this was the wrong answer.  
“You will never try this potion again. In fact you are banned from potion brewing outside your class.”  
“But, professor...”, Albus began shocked.  
“ENOUGH!”, cried the Headmistress with a red face. “This is my last word. I will write to your parents, now.”  
With that she left the room.  
James snorted, as he looked after her. “She's a bitch.”  
“Na na”, the painting of Albus Dumbledore said. “No such words in here, if you please. She's just stressed and you did cause quite an explosion.”  
Albus Potter sighed. “This is all my fault. If I'd just added this dragon claw. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.”  
“You're not stupid, Al. You're going to solve it, I know it”, Lily said and padded her brother on his shoulder.  
Albus sighed again. “Thanks, Lils. But I don't think so. I've been working on this for months now and look where it got me.”  
“Great discoveries always come with failure”, Albus Dumbledore said.  
“Listen to your namesake, bother dear”, James said while he knelt in front of the desk of the Headmaster.  
“What are you doing there anyway?”, Lily asked.  
James stood up. “Just teaching the Headmistress a lesson. She better not mess with the Potter kids.”  
“I guess, I don't wanna know”, Lily muttered.  
James winked and grinned.  
“I just don't understand why it won't work, something is missing, but I can't figure out what”, Albus said and paced around the office. “Dragon claw should stop it from exploding, but the potion won't be effective.”  
“What are you trying to accomplish exactly?”, the painting of Severus Snape asked.  
Albus stopped pacing and looked at the passed Headmaster. The man who taught potions years ago and was, according to his father, one of the bravest man his father had ever known.  
“Well, I brewed a wolfsbane potion a few months ago for Teddy”, Albus began.  
“You can brew this? You're in fifth year, aren't you? You shouldn't be able to do it”, Severus Snape interrupted.  
“Albus is very good in potion, he's the best potioneer of his age, says our professor”, Lily told the picture proudly.  
Albus felt his face grow hot. “Well, it doesn't matter. As I said I was brewing the potion and it came to my mind, that it should be possible with a few extra ingredients to cure lycanthropy with it. So I added thyme broomrape, which should improve the effects and the skin of a sea bass, which should subdue the transformation, unfortunately the potion exploded. But if I add the claw of a dragon it shouldn't. But still, it just subdues the transformation and doesn't heal lycanthropy. That is, if it even works. But I just can't figure out what's missing, to make it work properly.”  
Severus Snape stared at Albus open-mouthed.  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled. “I think you made Professor Snape speechless, something no student in his lifetime was able to do.”  
“I'm not speechless”, Severus Snape said. “I was just... thinking.”  
“And stunned”, James said.  
“Maybe a bit”, the painting admitted.  
“My brother does that to people. He's a genius”, James said proudly.  
Albus rolled his eyes. “I'm not a genius. I'm rubbish in charms and DADA.”  
James chuckled. “Yes, which is why dad is ashamed of you and will disown you one day”, he teased, “But, you're still a genius when it comes to potions. I didn't understand anything from what you just said.”  
“That's just because you're extraordinary dumb, James”, Lily said.  
“May I remind you that I'm the one who has a place in the team of the Chudley Cannons for next season?”  
“Yeah, you can fly, but you don't need a brain to do that.”  
“Says the keeper of Slytherin.”  
“I've got other qualities too, unlike you.”   
“Such as?”  
“I'm good in charms and painting.”  
“And you need a brain for painting”, James snorted.  
“Of course you do.”  
As his siblings continued bickering, Albus started pacing again. He knew there was a solution out there, he knew he needed only one ingredient, he could feel it. He just couldn't figure out which.  
Suddenly his eyes were caught by something and something snapped into place in his mind.  
“Of course”, he whispered. “of course, so obvious.”  
James and Lily stopped bickering and looked to their brother.  
“Al?”, Lily asked.  
“I've found it”, Albus whispered in awe.  
“Knew you could do it”, Lily said smilingly.  
“James, take out the cloak and the map. I need to get down to the dungeons”, Albus ordered.  
“Wait”, James said. “You're forbidden to brew ever again.”  
“And since when do we, especially you, care about rules?”, Lily asked her eldest brother.  
James shrugged. “I just wanted to mention that.”  
Lily turned to the paintings of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. “You won't tell, will you?”  
“Oh, my dear, Lily Potter, we're just paintings, what could we possibly have to say?”, Albus Dumbledore asked and winked.  
“Good luck”, he said to Albus.  
“What's the new ingredient?”, Severus Snape asked curious.  
“Hair of a wolf”, Albus answered.  
Severus Snape nodded, looking a bit impressed. “It could work.”  
“It will”, Albus said. “Now come on.”  
They hid themselves under the invisibility cloak and left the office.  
“They've got something special, haven't they?”, Albus Dumbledore asked.  
“Yes”, Severus Snape answered looking after the boy who bore his name as a middle name and somehow reminded him of himself.


	11. Challenges of love

Fred Weasley had never been a lady-killer, that was James' role. Fred liked to flirt, sure enough, and he loved the girls, but he had never had many girlfriends. James, who was Fred's best friend, changed his girlfriends like other people changed their underwear, sometimes it was very hard for Fred, even if he was his best friend, to keep up. And even Louis, Fred's other best friend, had many girlfriends, not so many as James, Louis kept them usually for two till four months and then dumped them, but he still had many girlfriends. But Fred Weasley did not. He flirted with girls, kissed them, made out with them, maybe took them on dates, but he never bonded with them. When Fred Weasley entered his seventh year in Hogwarts he hadn't had one single girlfriend, that was kind of embarrassing, he had to admit, even his two years younger sister Roxanne had had more girlfriends (three, to be exact), but there was a reason behind Fred's lack of girlfriends. The reason was that he was in love with one special girl: Lu Chang. She was part Asian and extraordinary beautiful, but she was also funny and loyal and intelligent and kind... Fred could go on and on marvelling her qualities. There was just one tiny problem with their relationship: She hated his guts and Fred was the one to blame.  
It had really been just a little prank from little stupid boys during their first year, but Lu had been the unintended victim of it. In the end Lu Chang was covered in green colour that didn't fade for over a month and Lu Chang started to hate James Potter, Louis Weasley and especially Fred Weasley, who had had the idea for that prank. No matter, how often Fred tried to apologize and explain to Lu that it had been Professor Longbottom they had wanted to pull a prank on she never forgave him.  
Now, this wouldn't have been a problem to Fred, there were plenty of people in Hogwarts, students and teachers alike, who hated him, if Fred hadn't fallen for Lu Chang in his fourth year. James, obviously, didn't stop teasing him about it. Louis was a bit kinder, but Fred still caught him snickering sometimes, when he stared at Lu again.  
During his fourth year Fred tried to apologize to Lu and explain about the prank, she ignored him.  
During his fifth year Fred tried to get Lu to talk to him about anything, she scolded at him.  
During his sixth year Fred tried to asked Lu out, she yelled at him.  
And now, during his seventh year Fred had given up. He accepted the fact, that Lu Chang would never be his and he would never be hers. He liked to stare at her from afar and he still smiled at her, when he saw her, but he had mostly given up.  
“Okay, this has to stop”, James said suddenly firmly during lunch.  
“What?”, Fred asked and snapped out of his daydream with Lu Chang.  
“You and Lu, it has to stop”, James told him.  
“What about it?”, Fred asked.  
James rolled his eyes. “I can't keep watching my best friend staring at the only girl he has ever fancied and not do anything about it.”  
“I have done something about it”, Fred told him offended, “I tried to ask her out loads of times.”  
“Yeah, but only in public. No girl says yes when she's asked her out on a public corridor”, Louis said.  
“He has a point”, Roxanne, who sat next to Fred, implied suddenly.  
“And what do you have to do with that?”, Fred asked her.  
Roxanne shrugged. “I'm your sister, plus I'm a girl, who's dating girls, so I'm practically an expert.”  
Fred rolled his eyes at her. “Go play with Rose or Albus.”  
“Okay, if you don't want my advice”, Roxanne shrugged again and stood up.  
The boys watched her go.  
“So”, Louis said, “we need a plan.”  
“For what?”, Fred asked.  
“Duh, for you to ask out Lu Chang, of course”, James said.  
“But I don't want to ask her out”, Fred argued.  
“Then you're a coward”, James acknowledged.  
“I'm not a coward”, Fred said angrily, “I'm a Gryffindor.”  
“But you don't act like one”, Louis pointed out.  
“I'm tired of being turned down”, Fred told him.  
James rolled his eyes. “She'll say yes if you ask her in private.”  
Fred looked at his two best friends. “You really think so, don't you?”  
“Yes”, they both answered.  
“If I try, will you drop it even if she says no?”  
They shrugged and nodded.  
“Okay”, Fred said. “I'll try.”  
But as Fred realized, it was easier said than done. Suddenly Lu Chang always seemed to have company. What was it with girls that they never went anywhere alone? Even to the bathroom they went in groups. Fred realized that he really had never tried to ask her out in private. He had been calling out to her on corridors or in classrooms, but he had never tried to get her alone.  
After a week he almost got his hopes up until he saw her coming from the Quidditch field on her own.  
“Perfect, go”, James said and shoved Fred in her direction.  
Fred grimaced, but made his way slowly to Lu Chang. She looked beautiful even from so far away, her black her shining in the sun, while she was wandering back to the castle lost in thoughts. She was so absent-minded that she almost bumped into Fred.  
“Oh, sorry”, she said.  
As she looked up she added: “Or not.”  
Fred smiled at her, suddenly his hands were shaking and, embarrassing as it was, he was sweating. He was Fred Weasley, he shouldn't be nervous.  
“Hi, Lu”, he mumbled.  
“What do you want?”, she asked, crossing her arms.  
“Uhm”, Fred stuttered, “I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me?”  
Lu Chang stared at him for a few seconds, then slowly she dropped her arms. She hesitated and considered for a long, long time until she finally said: “Yeah, I'd like to”,   
“Oh, of course. I didn't think this would work anyway, it was James and Louis' idea. I told them you would say no, after all, why would you say yes only because I asked in private?”, Fred rambled.  
“Fred”, Lu interrupted, “I said yes.”  
Fred stopped and stared at her. “You did?”  
“I did and maybe you should listen to you're cousins more often, they're not as dump as they seem. See you on Saturday.”  
Lu smiled and waved, Fred stared after her, unable to move.  
This was the story how Fred Weasley got his first and only girlfriend.


	12. Just another potion

Albus' eyes widened.  
“What happened?”, he asked Professor Drake astonished.  
“That's why I called you. Our potions master is not in the castle and you're the closest thing we've got.”  
Albus would've been honoured to be considered as good as his teacher but he was busy with keeping his stomach in place. The smell in the hospital wing made him sick.  
“We don't know what happened and as you can see Miss Chase is unable to tell us”, Professor Drake said.  
Albus did indeed see it. “Miss Chase”, as Professor Drake had called her, better known as Betty was covered with blisters all over her body. Her face was so swollen it was hard to tell that Betty was just a little girl in first year.   
“Mrs Longbottom is also unable to help”, Professor Drake nodded at the nurse, to her “Mrs Longbottom” to Albus “Auntie Hannah”.  
“Don't you have another potioneer to call onto?”, Albus asked. “I'm sorry, Professor, but I hardly seem to be the right person for this job. I'm just a seventh year.”  
“A very capable seventh year as I hear”, Professor Drake said.  
Albus blushed.  
“But you banned me from brewing outside of my class.”  
Professor Drake snorted. “You're a Potter. I know you've been doing it all these years, I'm not a fool, Mr. Potter. Now, can you help or not?”  
Albus tried to ignore the smell coming from Betty and went over to her bed. Betty, the poor girl, tried to hide behind her blanket.  
“I need to see, Betty. I'm sorry but otherwise I can't help you”, Albus said softly.  
Betty hesitated but then slowly she withdrew the blanket from her face.  
Albus eyed her blisters.  
“Can you help her?”, Professor Drake asked.  
“Yes, I think so. It's a quite easy potion that bewitched Betty”, Albus said. “But I need a few ingredients which I don't have as a student.”  
“I will fetch them myself”, Professor Drake said.  
Albus told her what he needed.  
As Professor Drake left the hospital wing she didn't notice two former headmasters in the painting on the wall who should not have been there.  
“He grows up to fit his middle name”, Albus Dumbledore told his companion looking at the seventh year boy in front of him.  
Severus Snape snorted.  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled. “You cannot deny that you have grown fond of that boy. He has the eyes of his grandmother after all.”  
Severus Snape didn't answer but his eyes followed Albus Severus Potter around the room as he prepared the potion.  
It didn't even take him an hour to get the potion ready. Most of the time was wasted waiting for the Headmistress.  
“This should do it”, Albus nodded looking at his potion. “You'll look like yourself in a few, Betty.”  
He infused her a few drops and immediately her blisters retreated.  
Albus turned to Professor Drake with a smile.  
“Now, Professor, I've offended against your ban in front of your eyes”, Albus said.  
“Yes, yes. The ban no longer exists, okay?”  
Albus grinned. “Yeah, quite okay.”  
“And now, off you go. You've been up way to long.”  
“Good-night, Professor”, Albus said.  
Professor Drake shook her head after him.


	13. A meeting

James met her in a café, she was working there, he could tell by her uniform and he dropped dead because of her looks. She had perfect oval eyes and a small, almost tiny nose. Her lips were so red, he wondered if she wore a lipstick, but he knew she didn't. He had six female cousins and a little sister after all, so he knew what lipstick looked like. And she had read hair. This should normally turn James down, almost every member of his family had red hair after all, except for himself, his brother, Vic and Louis, but this girl had perfect red hair. It wasn't the Weasley red, it was a shade darker. It looked like fire.  
The girl, apparently, noticed someone starring at her, because she turned around and as she saw James she smiled, a small, tiny smile. James smiled back and made his way to the counter.  
“Hello”, he said to the girl. “One cappuccino, please.”   
“Sure”, she said and grabbed a can. “What's your name?”  
“James”, he said.  
The girl smiled, wrote it on the can and said: “I'm Elena.”  
James got his cup and sat down by a table from where he could watch Elena perfectly. He sat there for two hours, the coffee getting cold and just stared at her. Now and then Elena would flash him a smile, but she never came over.  
Now, James Sirius Potter, wasn't someone who never had a date. In fact, he liked to flirt and he loved to date and was something of a lady-killer and he had had more girlfriends than he could count, but he had never been in love. James had come to the conclusion that he just wasn't capable of feeling this emotion, unlike his siblings and his cousins. But as he sat there and watched the Muggle girl Elena he wondered if she was the one. It was absurd he had just met her, but she was just perfect. After two hours Elena got rid of her apron, stepped around the counter and walked over to James.  
“Then come on James”, she said.  
“W-What?”, it was very unlikely for James to stutter.  
“Come on, I'm done with work. Come with me, unless you've been sitting here for two hours in this bloody café, just for one cup of cappuccino.”  
James got up.  
“Let's go to the cinema, shall we? I would love to watch this new film, everyone's been talking about it”, Elena said.  
James had been just once in his life in a cinema, because Aunt Hermione found it dreadful that her nephews and nieces knew so little from the Muggle world. But he would go everywhere with Elena, just to get to know her better.  
“Yeah sure, let's go to the cinema”, James said.  
Elena eyed him up.  
“You're a bit odd, you know? You won't rape me, will you?”  
James laughed. “I swear I won't. I just want to spend time with you.”  
Elena smiled. “Good for you. I know Krav Maga, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know what Krav Maga is refering too then let`s be friends


	14. Confession

Albus Potter wasn't a Gryffindor, he was a Slytherin, and therefore he wasn't very brave and for the first time he cursed that fact. It would be so much easier if he were brave.  
“You have to tell them”, Rose said, standing in the door to his room, “they'll find out anyway. Someone will let it slip, probably Lily, you know how she is, she can't keep anything to herself.”  
Albus growled. He hated it, when Rose was being so logical, not that she was anything else any time, but he still hated it.  
“It's no big deal, Al”, Rose continued. “Roxanne has a girlfriend too, so it's not like you were the first in the family attracted to the same gender.”  
“Rose, would you just leave it, please?”, Albus said, finally looking up from his book.  
“No, Al, I'm tired of keeping secrets, if you don't spill it, I will, or I let James spill it. He'll make it way more embarrassing.”  
“You won't”, Albus said, but looked at his cousin in concern. Truth be told, there was nothing that he thought Rose wasn't capable of.  
“Oh, come on, brother dear, don't be such a coward”, James said as he entered the room.  
“If you talk from the devil”, Albus said, rolling his eyes.  
“You know they'll understand”, James said.  
Albus ignored him and stared at his book without reading a word.  
Rose threw up her arms in surrender. “I'm done. I give up. But if you don't tell them tonight, I'll tell them.”  
“But tonight is the family gathering, everyone will be there.”  
“Then you just have to tell it once”, Rose said happily and left.  
Albus groaned. Why, oh why, had he such a horrible best friend/cousin?  
“Al, come on, Rose is right, you have to tell them sooner or later”, James said.  
“Then later it shall be.”  
James grinned. “You're truly no Gryffindor.”  
“Shut up, James”, Albus said and threw a pillow at him.  
James moved swiftly out of the way. “Scorpius has told his parents already, hasn't he?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then why didn't you?”  
“Because”, Albus struggled with finding an explanation.  
“Because you're a coward”, James finished for him.  
Albus shrugged. “Then I am a coward.”  
James shook his head at him. “They'll understand, Al, and if you worry, because of Scor being a Malfoy, you shouldn't. You know Dad has made up with Scor's father, they're not friends, but they're okay with each other.”  
Albus rolled his eyes at his brother, but smiled. “Just leave, James.”  
And surprisingly James did as he was told, he grinned at Albus and left.  
But then Albus was alone with his thoughts and that was even worse than the constant chattering from Rose and James. Albus got up after a few minutes and made his way to his sisters room, maybe she would understand. Lily was a Slytherin like him and she had always understood him the best.  
“Lils?”, Albus asked and knocked at her door.  
“Come in, Al”, he heard her calling from inside.  
Lily's room was dark as always, she liked the colour black, she dressed herself in black and had painted her walls in black. Mum had scolded Lily for it, but Lily just didn't care and after a few months Mum had given up and just ignored her daughter's room.  
“What is it, Al?”, Lily asked looking up from her painting.  
Lily was the artist of the family and she was good at it, she had even won a few prizes.  
“Rose and James want me to tell tonight”, Albus said.  
Lily understood immediately what this was about. “You should do it.”  
Albus huffed. “I thought you of all people would understand.”  
Lily smiled. “I do, Al. I really do, but I still think you should do it.”  
Albus rolled his eyes and left his sister's room. He went down to the garden and wandered around until sunset as it turned cold and he had to go back to the house. Everyone was already there, as Albus entered. There were Gandpa and Grandma Weasley, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with Louis Dominique and Victoire, who had brought Teddy along. Then Uncle Percy and his wife Audrey with Molly and Lucy. Uncle George with Aunt Angelina and their kids Fred and Roxanne and Fred's girlfriend Lu. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione dragging along Hugo, Rose had been at the Grimmauld Place already, obviously. Even Uncle Charlie was present. And of course all of the Potters, plus James' Muggle girlfriend Elena, who seemed to be nervous being surrounded by all the wizards and witches.  
Albus shivered as he saw them all, especially as he saw Rose winking at him. She truly meant it, she would tell, unless Albus told them first. Lily gave him an encouraging smile and James gave him a thumps-up. Albus rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. James shook his head and grinned mischievously. He grabbed his wand and made a loud noise with it. Everybody fell silent at once, looking at James.  
“Sorry 'bout that, but I think my brother's got something to say”, James told them.  
Every eye went to Albus, who blushed furiously.  
“Come on, Al”, Rose whispered to his ear.  
Albus looked down at the table and shook his head.  
“Just do it already”, Lily said.  
Albus couldn't respond, he just couldn't say anything.  
“Oh, for goodness sake, I'll do it”, Roxanne said suddenly to everyone's surprise, she didn't talk very much, she was the silent one. “Albus' been dating Scorpius Malfoy this past year.”  
There was silence in the room after that.  
“Is that true, Al?”, Dad asked finally.  
Albus looked up at his father and he saw just curiosity in his eyes.  
“Yes”, Albus said at last, “that's true.”  
“Good choice, Al, he really is handsome and very kind”, Dominique said.  
“For a Malfoy at least”, Fred added.  
And then they were talking again and making noise, just like the Weasley-Potter-Clan did on every family gathering.


	15. The odd one out

Lucy was a very unusual Gryffindor, she knew that much. She was always looking for wisdom and trying to learn something knew, she always questioned everything and she didn't like pulling pranks that much, of course she enjoyed it, more than her sister Molly, who was in Hufflepuff, but she didn't like it as much as her cousins. The whole family had been surprised when she had been put in Gryffindor, they had all expected she would end up in Ravenclaw apparently. But her father had been proud of her and Lucy liked Gryffindor very much, even if she was a very unusual member. But Lucy was used to being a bit odd and not quite fitting in. She was the only member of the Weasley-Potter-Clan to be in seventh grade that year, she didn't have a best friend inside the family or a relationship, not like the rest of her cousins.  
Victoire had Teddy as a boyfriend, who truthfully didn't bear the name Weasley or Potter, but was practically part of the family.  
Dominique and Molly weren't in the same house, but still best friends.  
James, Fred and Louis were inseparable.  
Albus and Rose had always been glued together and ever since Roxanne and Albus had both found out that they were both interested in the same gender as themselves, they had grown together even more than they had before.  
And of course Lily was best friends with Hugo, that was clear to everyone and not even Lucy questioned it.  
And then there was Lucy herself. She had friends, of course, but her best friends were not in the family, so she wasn't only an unusual Gryffindor, she was an unusual Weasley too. Not, that it bothered Lucy very much, but it still did... a bit.  
It had never been different, she just didn't get along quite so well with the rest of the family. She was just a year older than Al, Rose and Roxanne and they had played together on family gatherings and Christmas, when they had been younger, but Lucy just couldn't seem to bond with them that much.  
And James, Louis and Fred were just a year older, but they were an “only-boys-group”, plus they liked to pranks, like very much, which Lucy, as it had been said, did not.  
So as the years went by, Lucy got used to hanging around the adults through family gatherings or to reading a book quietly and alone. She got used to being the odd one out, she got used to not being a normal Weasley. She got used to struggling being a Gryffindor. She got used to being a bit lonely. But that changed one family gathering when the Scamander's came over to the Burrow too. It was full as always and Lucy could practically hear the house wincing under the weight of so many people.  
After the meal the kids, who mostly weren't kids any more, left the adults alone and Lucy, who didn't want to hear people talking about other people she didn't know left too, thinking that she could read a bit and maybe practice a bit wand-less magic for her NEWT's, which would come around in a few months.  
But as she made herself comfortable on the couch, Lysander, child of Luna and Rolf Scamander, entered the room. Lucy didn't know much of Lysander or his twin brother Lorcan, she knew that they were her age, but they hadn't attended Hogwarts, they had been home-schooled, because their parents travelled so much.  
“Um, hi”, Lucy said a bit uncomfortable as Lysander looked at her without saying anything.  
“Hello”, Lysander said, Lucy had always thought, that his voice sounded a bit odd.  
“Where you following me?”, Lucy asked.  
“Yes”, Lysander nodded. “I wanted to know what you'd do in here all alone.”  
“Reading”, Lucy answered.  
“On a family gathering?”, he asked incredulous. “Isn't that against manners?”  
Lucy shrugged. “Well, I could listen to the adults drooling on and on about long forgotten stories or I sit in here and read.”  
“Or you could come with me”, Lysander said matter-of-factly.  
“With you? Where to?”, Lucy asked.  
Lysander shrugged. “I don't know.”  
He turned around and went out of the door and sure enough Lucy followed him and after that, she followed him everywhere.  
And Lysander made Lucy a true Weasley because now she was like Victoire, she had a relationship with a person, who was practically family.


	16. Fears need to be conquered

Molly grew up, listening to her parents saying two sentences over and over again: “We love you, no matter what” and “Everyone deserves to be alive, no matter if magical or not or human or not.” Molly grew up with those two sentences and lived by them, she lived so much by them, thinking that every creature on this planet deserved love and kindness, that she even became the first non-Gryffindor Weasley. She very well remembered the shock that had gone through the Great Hall ten years ago. Victoire had been in school for two years already, and was, naturally, a Gryffindor. Dominique had been sorted already and came, surprise, surprise, into Gryffindor. And then Molly had gone up those stairs and the Sorting Hat had been placed onto her head. She remembered that the students in the Great Hall had chatted bored among themselves, because it was clear, that a Weasley would be in Gryffindor. But then the Sorting Hat began to speak and whispered into Molly's ear: “A Weasley, I see. But not a normal one”, it said. “Percy Weasley's child aren't you? And as intelligent as you're farther and as ambitious too. Also very brave, like all those Weasleys. You would do fine in Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but still, there is one trade, rare among the Weasley, that you've got. The best of them all, I might say. The trade of kindness and love. You'll be a very good...”  
“HUFFLEPUFF”, the Hat shouted.  
There had been several stares of students, but most just kept chatting, they hadn't listened to the Hat, a few around the Gryffindor table even began to clap. The students first erupted in whisper, when Molly went to the Hufflepuff table and sat down there. But Molly didn't bother, she would've liked it in any house and Hufflepuff didn't seem so bad.  
As her parents heard about it, they wrote:  
“You made history, little Molly. Auntie Mauriel, may she rest in peace, had always said that Weasleys had been in Gryffindor since 1678. You made history. And remember: We love you, no matter what.  
Yours  
Mum & Dad.”  
So Molly lived by her principles and she got happy in Hufflepuff, she had many friends, even if her dearest had been and would always be her cousin Dominique.  
Molly had graduated with very good grades and had gotten a fine job at the ministry, where she tried to enforces laws for better treatment for creatures like houselves and goblins and she was successful. She tried to treat every creature equal and with love, which was not always easy.  
But there was one kind, not really a creature, a human actually, that made Molly uncomfortable. Werewolves, one might expect, but in reality, the humans, that made Molly's skin crawl were squibs.  
Molly knew that it was was not okay, that squibs were humans too, that they deserved to live, but she couldn't help herself. The thing was, that Molly had always been afraid to be a squib herself. She had thought she was one, as had her parents and her whole family. Molly had shown no magic for a long time. Other than her sister who had shown her first accident-magic at the tender of two and a half, Molly had been nine. And while Molly had known, that her parents would love her, even she would've turned out to be a squib, she had still seen the disappointment in her mother's eyes when she had looked at her eldest who just would not show magic. Molly had learned that love didn't exclude disappointment. She knew, that it hadn't been her mother's fault, she too couldn't help herself. She had been raised to look down at squibs, being born into a proper pure-blooded family. Still it had hurt Molly and it had hurt her even more to watch her cousins and her sister play with innocent childish magic and not being able to join them. So when Molly had accidentally exploded her birthday cake on her ninth birthday, everyone had gasped and had stared.  
“Did you just..? Did you...?”, her farther asked her astonished.  
“No”, Molly denied, not believing this wonder. “It can't be. I'm a squib.”  
“I don't think you are, darling, I think you're a witch”, Dad had said smilingly.  
Molly had smiled weakly back and had tried to ignore how relieved her mother looked.  
Molly had turned out to even be a rather talented witch, but it had never helped her to accept squibs the way she accepted every other creature. She was just to afraid of them.  
Until she met Robert. He wasn't much to look at, he was rather unattractive, but he had a fire burning in his soul and he was ambitious and always smiling... and he was a squib.  
Molly met Robert while working in her office on a very quiet summer day, until he burst with his wide smile on his face into her office.  
“Is this the office for equal rights?”, he asked with his booming voice.  
Molly nodded and mentioned him to sit.  
“What can I do for you?”, she asked.  
“I was wondering if you could help me enforce a law”, he said.  
“That depends what kind of law it is”, she told him.  
He looked at her and suddenly burst out laughing.  
“Ah, very well”, he said. “I'm Robert. Robert Macmillian and I'd like to enforce a law for squibs.”  
“Oh”, Molly said, somehow disappointed. “Oh, you're a squib.”  
Robert frowned. “Is that a problem?”  
“No, no, no”, Molly denied quickly, maybe a bit too quick.  
Robert continued to frown.  
Molly sighed. “I'm sorry, I truly am. I haven't shown magic till my ninth birthday and my Mum...”  
“...was a pure-blooded witch”, Robert looked at her with pity in his eyes. “I understand.”  
Molly wanted to punch the pity out of Robert's eyes, for some reason she could not quite understand she wanted that this man saw her as a strong, independent woman.  
“Of course, I'll help you, if you still want me, that is”, Molly said, trying to change the subject.  
Robert smiled. “You're very successful they say and even if you do not like squibs, I could still do worse and maybe I can show you, that squibs are not so bad.”  
Molly blushed. “I think I'd like that.”   
And as it turned out she did. She liked very much.


	17. A New Challenge

Victoire was nervous, she could feel her hands sweating and shaking and she had all right to be nervous. She breathed out heavily and hoped it would be over soon.  
“Tory, I'm home”, a voice shouted from the doorway.  
Victoire's heart skipped a beat as always when she heard Teddy's voice, it had been like that since they had been children.  
“Tory, are you there?”, Teddy asked unsure.  
“In here”, she called back.  
Teddy came into the room a huge grin on his face. He kissed her and for a short amount of time he took away her nervousness then she started shaking again.  
“Tory, is something wrong?”, his hair changed into a concerned shade of grey.  
“I don't know”, Victoire said honestly. “Maybe, maybe not.”  
“What is it?”, his hair went changed into a darker grey.  
Victoire resisted the urge to ruffle through it, she had to stay focused.  
“I've got to tell you something”, she began and breathed in. “I'm pregnant.”  
Teddy sat nothing at first, his face expressionless, his hair turning white with shock.  
“Teddy?”, Victoire whispered.  
Crap, she thought.  
“I know we haven't planned it”, she continued. “And I'm so sorry. I must have forgotten to do the protection spell. I'm so stupid. And I can understand if you...”  
Victoire started to sob furiously, dropping her head into her hands.  
“Tory?”, Teddy asked confused. “Why are you crying?”  
Victoire lifted her head. “I'm so sorry, Teddy. I should have been more careful. It's all my fault.”  
“Tory!”, he said suddenly angry. “Stop apologizing. This is wonderful news.”  
“It... is?”, she asked.  
“Of course it is!”, he shouted and then his hair turned into a laughing violet.  
Victoire smiled weakly.  
“We're having a baby!”, Teddy shouted. “That's wonderful!”  
Victoire sobbed again but more out of joy and relief than anything else.  
“I'm going to be father”, Teddy said in awe then looking at Victoire. “That is if it is my child.”  
Victoire laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. “Of course, you idiot.”  
“I love you”, he said suddenly and was kissing her with so much force that Victoire had no chance to say it back.  
A few months later they held their daughter in their arms. She was a lovely little girl, clearly a Metamorphmagus like her farther her hair already changing from blond to green.  
“What should we name her?”, Teddy asked, looking down at his daughter in wonder.  
“Nymphadora like your mother.”  
Teddy made a face. “She hated that name.”  
“Then let's shorten it to Dora”, Victoire suggested.  
“Yes, Dora. My Dore Victoire Lupin”, Teddy whispered. “Already as beautiful as her mother.”


	18. Overprotective

It was a very nice Christmas so far, the year Rose was in year seventh year. James had brought his girlfriend Elena and Albus had brought his boyfriend Scorpius along and there was also their little sister Lily. Victoire was highly pregnant, which led Teddy to kissing her every two minutes, the two of them were so cute. Molly and her boyfriend Robert were also present, as well as her sister Lucy along with Lysander and his twin Lorcan. Roxanne was there and her brother Fred with his girlfriend Lu. Louis was there too and his sister Dominique with her boyfriend Stephan and Rose's brother Hugo. And of course all of their parents. It was a very nice Christmas indeed, until this bloody owl flew through the window.  
“Oh, a package for whom?”, Aunt Audrey asked.  
“It's for Rose”, Teddy said. “From a boy named Max Wood.”  
Suddenly every eye in the room was on Rose and she cursed Max for being so perfectly sweet. She had told him not to send her a present, but he had insisted. She had told him not to send it to the Burrow, where she spent Christmas, but to her house the next day and he had said that it wasn't a Christmas present if it didn't come at Christmas. He was so perfectly sweet, but she would have to kill him, when she came back to school.  
“Who is Max Wood, my love?”, Mum asked.  
“Uh, uhm”, Rose stuttered. “He is sort of my boyfriend.”  
It was deadly silent after that.  
“What?”, Dad shouted after that.  
Rose groaned. She had expected that.  
“I've been dating him for three months and I really like him.”  
“Who is that bastard who's dating my little girl?”, Dad asked.  
“You may know his father, it's Oliver Wood, the Quidditch star.”  
“I don't care who his father is, I don't like him dating you, you're much to young.”  
“I'm seventeen, Dad, you dated Mom when she was my age.”  
He fell silent.  
“That's different”, he said finally.  
“Of course”, Rose shouted. “Of course, it's different.”  
She turned and fled through the door.  
“Good job, Dad”, Hugo said, “she really likes him and I like him too. He's very nice and he makes her happy.”  
Hugo stood up and followed his sister through the door, ready to take his duty as a little brother and comfort her.  
“Duh, you're so stupid, Ron. First me and now you're daughter, I thought you've learned”, Ginny said.  
“It's my daughter. Nobody dates my little girl”, Ron defended himself.  
“She's seventeen, Ron”, Hermione said. “She's an adult.”  
Ron crossed his arms and looked away.  
Hugo entered the Burrow again. “Rose said she didn't want to come, but I could convince her, that she would talk to Dad outside if he wanted to.”  
Everyone turned to Ron.  
“I have to, right?”, he asked.  
Hermione nodded grimly, along with Hugo, who had crossed his arms over his chest.   
Ron sighed, stoop up and went outside.  
He found his daughter not far away from the Burrow. She was just up the hill. Ron walked up to her.  
“Hey, Rosie”, Ron said.  
Rose huffed and turned away from him. “I just agreed to talk to you, because Hugo insisted.”  
Her farther sighed. “I'm sorry, Rosie. I just... it's hard for me to get over the fact, that you grew up.”  
Rose turned towards him. “I know that, Daddy. But Max is really nice, you'd like him.”  
He smiled. “I don't know about liking, but I can accept him, if you like him and if I get to know him. But if he hurts you, he's going to regret ever dating you.”   
“Trust me, I will make him regret it myself. I can defend myself, Dad.”  
Dad nodded. “Okay, I trust you, Rose, but I still don't like it.”  
“I know, Dad”, Rose said. “But it's okay.”


	19. Late at night

Hufflepuff common room didn't have a password, you just stepped in front of a picture, some very old and very friendly and very strange guy and he let you pass, no matter what house you were in. Hugo figured that in Helga Hufflepuff's opinion her house should be friendly and nice to anybody and so everyone was welcome in the common room and in the dorms. But sometimes Hugo wondered what the hell that woman had been thinking. Okay, so maybe she hadn't had such a big family as Hugo had and maybe her family hadn't considered her, only because she had been a Hufflepuff, to solve all of their problems, but still, it was a bit annoying to spent sleepless nights listening to your cousins' or your sister's problems, while you would rather sleep. Hugo couldn't count these nights any more. When he had been in first year his cousins had run to Molly, the only other Weasley in Hufflepuff, but in his second year Molly had graduated and so the duty fell to Hugo. Hooray.  
Hugo loved his family and his house, he was proud to be a Hufflepuff, even if James, Fred and Louis had tried to tease him about it and even if his farther was being teased and probably would be for life, for not producing a proper Gryffindor. But Hugo knew, that his Dad had probably been disappointed at first, but now not any more. Dad loved his kids and he didn't care in which house they were in, also Hugo would've been a bit nervous, if he had had to tell him he had been sorted into Slytherin, but that hadn't been the case five years ago, so it didn't matter.  
“Hugo”, someone whispered beside his ear. “Hugo, wake up.”  
Hugo pressed his eyes shut and groaned.  
“Come on, little brother, I need to talk to you”, Rose whispered.  
“Let me sleep, Rose, we can talk in the morning.”  
“It's an emergency”, Rose urged.  
It was always an emergency.  
Hugo sighed, cursing himself for being a Hufflepuff and not able to say no and sat up.  
“Come on, let's go to the common room, I don't want to wake up my dorm mates... again, as I might add.”  
“You're the best, Hugo”, Rose smiled.  
Hugo blushed slightly and muttered. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
They made their way to the common room and sat down in the comfortable chairs.  
“So what's the problem?”, Hugo asked.  
“Max”, Rose said with a grim expression.  
Hugo suppressed a sigh, with his sister it was always Max. With Albus it was always Scorpius. With Roxanne it was always some girl she fancied. And with Lily it were multiple guys, so fast changing, it made Hugo sick. When Hugo was at home and he listened to his other cousins, the pattern repeated itself. With Victoire it was always Teddy, with Teddy it was always Victoire. With Dominique it was always that guy with that french name Hugo couldn't pronounce. With Louis it were multiple girls, but not so fast changing as Lily's guys. With Fred it was always Lu Chang and with James it was always this Muggle girl Elena. With Lucy it was always Lysander and with Molly, yes even she came to Hugo, it was always that squib named Robert she loved.  
Hugo knew every single one of their problems, every single step, they took in their relationship and somehow, even if Hugo did find it annoying sometimes, he was proud of how much faith and trust his family had in him.  
“What's up between you two? Last time we talked, everything seemed fine”, Hugo told his sister.  
Rose shrugged. “It was, but I... I think he wants to do... it.”  
Hugo frowned.  
“And I don't know if I want it too”, Rose finished.  
For some strange reason everyone in his family considered Hugo to be a love expert, even if he hadn't been in love himself yet. This fact had let to some very strange and disturbing conversations, but Hugo wouldn't want to change it even if he could. As he had said he was pretty proud about his family's faith and trust.  
“Well, you need to figure out if you want to and if you don't you need to tell him”, Hugo said looking at his sister.  
“But... what if he doesn't... approve?”  
Hugo chuckled. “Trust me, I don't think there's a single seventeen year old boy on this planet who would approve, but if Max doesn't accept, well, then he's not worth it. But”, Hugo added, “he will, because I know he loves you and I know he's a nice guy, otherwise I would've let Dad beat him up or beat him up myself.”  
Rose chuckled, not believing, that her little brother, who was always loving and kind, could beat anyone up or even look grim at someone.  
“I know, you'll make the right choice, sis, you always do. You're smart and nice and self-confident, so don't let Max take that choice away from you.”  
Rose smiled at him, stoop up and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, you're the best brother, I could ask for.”  
“Keep that in mind, when you buy my birthday present.”  
Rose laughed. “I will. Goodnight.”  
With that Rose left, Hugo looked after her and smiled. Then he took a look at his watch, it was quarter past three. Maybe he could get a few hours of sleep after all. He yawned and climbed up the stairs, maybe Helga Hufflepuff had been mad when she had build the Hufflepuff common room, but it still gave Hugo some very nice, sometimes strange, but still lovely moments and that made it up. So while Hugo slowly fell asleep he forgave Helga Hufflepuff for not thinking straight.


	20. The next step

Teddy had been five and Victoire had been three when he had announced that he would be marrying Victoire Weasley one day and turn her into Victoire Lupin. Of course the adults hadn't believed him and had said it was “cute” and “lovely”. After a few years Teddy hadn't believed it himself, he was friends with Victoire, just friends. Then he had turned sixteen and she had been fourteen and he had fallen head over heels for her and now twenty-one years after he had first announced his future marriage the day had come. And bloody hell he was nervous.  
“Oh, you're a wreck”, Uncle Harry blurted out, as he entered Teddy's room.  
“Thanks”, Teddy told him sarcastically. “That really helps.”  
“Sorry”, Uncle Harry smiled sheepishly. “It's not so bad, anyway.”  
“You're a terrible liar, has anyone told you that?”  
“Ginny, once or twice”, Uncle Harry grinned.  
Teddy ran his hands through his hair, which was changing colour randomly.  
“God, why am I so nervous?”, Teddy demanded. “It's not as if I don't know Tory.”  
Uncle Harry shrugged. “I was considering running away at my wedding and Uncle Ron puked his soul out and it's also not as if we hadn't known our brides.”  
“You wanted to run away?”, Teddy asked astonished. “The great wizard, who saved to world only like a million times?”  
“Of course! I was dead nervous on that day and nearly fainted during the ceremony. Don't you remember that?”  
“Uncle Harry, I was like four or something. I just remember the big chocolate cake and having to wear that ridiculous suit.”  
“That had not been my idea. Ginny insisted”, Uncle Harry defended himself.  
“Sure she did. Just like Victoire insisted on every male cousin to wear blue and every female cousin to wear pink”, Teddy snorted.  
“I wondered how she convinced Lily about it?”  
“That was me. I promised her five dances in a row”, Teddy sighed. “And a new wand for free.”  
“A new wand? Why would she need a new wand?”  
Teddy shrugged. “Don't ask me, it's your daughter we're talking about.”  
“Well, sometimes my family, especially my children, are a very confusing puzzle.”  
Teddy smiled and then remembered what day it was and got back to pacing back and forth and running his hand through his colour-changing hair.  
“What am I going to do, Uncle Harry?”  
Teddy looked at the man, who had been like a father to him for as long as he could remember.  
“You're going to go out there and tell the world you want to marry Vic, because you love her and because you want her to be mother of your children, which she already is for Dora”, Uncle Harry told him.  
“And what if it doesn't work? What if marrying her was a big mistake and we end up divorced?”, Teddy asked.  
Uncle Harry had the nerve to laugh. “I don't know two other people who were more meant for each other than you two, except maybe Albus and Scorpius, but it's plain to see that Vic was meant for you and you were meant for her, Teddy. Don't panic, everything will be all right.”  
“Okay”, Teddy nodded.  
Uncle Harry smiled. “I'm getting back to the party and make sure that Lily doesn't ruin her dress by turning it black or something.”  
Harry waved at Teddy and smiled.  
“Uncle Harry?”, Teddy called.  
“Yes, Teddy?”, he turned in the door.  
“Thanks, for everything.”  
“There's nothing to thank me for, Teddy.”  
The wedding was not perfect, Dora had started to cry in the middle of the ceremony and could only be calmed by her mother after several minutes, Lily managed to turn her dress black and James, Fred and Louis naturally pulled a prank. Teddy was seriously doubting that they would ever grow up, even if James was lectured afterwards by his girlfriend Elena, that girl really had a good influence on him, and did apologize to Teddy and Victoire with a sheepish smile. But it was perfect in Teddy's eyes. He was marrying the love of his life and he hadn't expected anything else from his family. After all they were the Weasley-Potter-Clan.


	21. Just a Talk

Hugo was not surprised to be awoken in the middle of the night. Hufflepuff common room still hadn't got a password even if Hugo had at some points during classes, were he nearly knocked off, considered to got to the Headmaster Professor Drake and suggest to install one. So Hugo was not at all surprised to be awoken it was probably his cousin Lily demanding to speak about her newest crush. But Hugo was surprised to find Isabel, a girl from his sixth year like him but in Ravenclaw, standing over him. Hugo immediately blushed, he had been dreaming about that girl and it was not a dream he'd like to share.  
But it was not his fault she was gorgeous with curly blonde hair and very intelligent. Hugo could listen to her for hours. Now, he was alarmed to see her sobbing.  
“Isabel”, Hugo whispered. “What's the matter?”  
“I'm sorry, Hugo, I had to speak with someone”, she sobbed. “And you were the only one who came to my mind.”  
Hugo wondered why. It wasn't as if they spoke much during school. Sure, Hugo had a crush on her, had had for years now but he watched from afar never even tried to ask her out or something. They did talk sometimes during charms but it wasn't as if they were the best of friends.  
“Yes, of course. Let's go to the common room”, Hugo told her.  
Isabel smiled gratefully.  
“So, what's the matter?”, Hugo asked again as soon as they were sitting in comfortable armchairs.  
“It's nothing actually”, Isabel sobbed.  
“Don't say that it's gotta be something if it makes you cry.”  
Isabel sighed. “I had a fight with my best friend. It was nothing just a little misunderstanding really but I've been already on edge with the tests coming up so it just... it was just too much.”  
“What have you been fighting about?”  
Isabel frowned. “I can't even remember.”  
“Then I'm sure you're friend won't remember as well tomorrow morning”, Hugo reassured.  
Isabel smiled weakly at him and Hugo thought about how beautiful she was and suddenly he didn't want the night to end.  
“Why are you afraid of the tests? I thought you were good in school”, Hugo asked, desperately searching for another theme.  
Isabel shrugged. “I am”, she said modestly. “But I'm also very ambitious. My mother says I'm too ambitious for my own good but I can't help myself.”  
Hugo nodded. With Hermione Weasley as mother and Rose as sister he knew about ambitious people even if Hugo himself was not ambitious at all.  
“And I want to study law so I need to do well”, Isabel continued.  
Suddenly she look at Hugo with curiosity. “What do you want to do afterwards?”  
Hugo shrugged. “I really don't know. Dad told me I could work in his shop for a while until I figured something out.”  
“You should try for a healer”, Isabel said. “I can totally see you in hospital.”  
“You can? I've never thought about it.”  
“Sure, I can. Helping people that's what you're good at, isn't it? That's what you're doing.”  
Hugo smiled.  
“I should get going”, Isabel said looking at her watch. “I should try to catch some sleep.”  
Hugo was sad about it but he didn't stop Isabel but in the door she turned around again.  
“You know, Hugo?”, she said. “I actually do remember what I the fight was about. My friend was teasing me because I've never kissed anyone.”  
Hugo didn't know what got to him, maybe his Weasley side, the bravery his family was so famous for, showed at last or maybe it was just the lack of sleep. Either way he was suddenly kissing her. It was just a brush of the lips not more than a tiny peek but it was a kiss.  
“Now, she can't tease you any more”, Hugo whispered then he turned around and wanted to go upstairs.  
“Hugo?”, he heard Isabel asking.  
Hugo turned around. And then Isabel was kissing him and it was not just a peek, her tongue was in his mouth and he could taste her toothpaste. As they broke apart Isabel smiled at him.  
“We should do this more often”, she said.  
“Definitely”, Hugo agreed.  
And they did do it more often, for the rest of their lives.


	22. A Ball

Sometimes Roxanne thought her life would've been easier if she had liked boys. But as it happened she did not. And sometimes Roxanne thought her life would've been easier if she were a Muggle. But as it happened she was a witch. And very often Roxanne thought her life would've been easier if she had not been a Weasley. But as it happened she was in fact the daughter of Angelina and George Weasley. If she had not been any of this, if had just been an ordinary muggle girl with a crush on some guy in her school, her life would've been easier. The press would not be after her. An ordinary muggle girl was not interesting but as it happened they were after her.  
During her childhood they reported about her but not as much as about her cousins James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo. They were the children of the golden trio after all. Roxanne was just another Weasley, worth a report every once in a while but not worth their attention all the time. But then she outed herself as lesbian and the press went wild. Nobody in Roxanne's family objected but somehow the press objected. Suddenly there was a report about Roxanne every week. It took them a few months to calm down then they turned their attention elsewhere. But still Roxanne had suddenly gotten interesting. She might not be as beautiful as Victoire or Dominique or a child of the golden trio but she wasn't an ordinary Weasley, if you believed them. They began to speculate who her new girlfriend was even if she didn't have one. They began to report about her even if there was nothing to report. That's when Roxanne began to think her life would've been easier as a normal muggle girl, not that she didn't like magic but still. It would've been easier.  
Every year around august there was a ball in the ministry of magic where they remembered the dead of the war. Where Uncle Harry would have to make a speech, which he dreaded. Where Teddy's hair would be brown not turquoise or purple as usual. Where Dad would eventually cry and Mom would try to calm him down but then after a while would bring him home.  
Roxanne hated the ball but most of all she hated the press who would be there, eager to report every tear that was shed and every laugh that was shared the next day. But this year it would be different at least for Roxanne.  
“Do I look okay?”, Roxanne asked.  
Her cousin and best friend Rose looked up from her book.  
“Oh, Roxy, you look beautiful”, Rose whispered.  
“Thanks”, Roxanne said.  
“Are you ready?”, Albus asked from outside the door.  
“Yes, Al, come in”, Rose said.  
Albus opened the door to Roxanne's room.  
“Wow, you both look dashing”, Albus said as he saw them.  
He didn't look bad himself, as Roxanne noticed, in his dark blue robes, though Roxanne was probably not the best person to judge male looks especially those of her cousin.  
“Thank you, Al. I hope so, Max is coming today”, Rose said, giggled and blushed.  
Roxanne smiled. Max was a sweet boy.  
“Merlin, do you think Uncle Ron will let him live?”, Albus asked.  
“I hope so. I did tell Dad to hold back and Hugo and Mom promised me to keep an eye on him. Plus, Dad knows I would never forgive him”, Rose said. “What about you? Is Scorpius coming?”  
Albus looked unhappy and shrugged. “He was not sure he could make it. With his Grandparents and his Dad being Deatheaters and all.”  
“Nonsense”, Rose exclaimed. “Scor is different.”  
“I told him so too and he said he'd think about coming”, Albus said.  
“I just hate it when they judge people by their ancestors”, Rose said, stomping her feet. “That's not fair.”  
“But we're not any different, are we?”, Roxanne asked. “We're judged by our ancestors too.”  
Albus and Rose didn't answer but Roxanne knew that they agreed with her. The only difference between them and Scor was, Scor was being stared down in disgust while for them the public had exceptions they could never live up to.  
“Never mind. Let's go”, Rose said finally.  
They went downstairs and out of the already deserted house where Rose took Roxanne's and Albus hands and apparated them around the corner of the ministry of magic. Even from there they could see the press and the photographers.  
Albus sighed as he saw them. “Right, let's get this over with.”  
The press went wild as they saw them. Roxanne felt a little dizzy as they started to take photos of her and shout at her.  
“Rose, is it true that you're father has threatened Max Wood if he ever dares to touch you?”, someone shouted.  
“Albus, what do you say about you're boyfriend's past, now being at this ball?”  
“Roxanne, is it true you go out with Maddy Skeeter? Does you're family approve?”  
There were like vultures devouring their pray. Every emotion they would see the world would be able to read the next day in every newspaper.  
Roxanne didn't answer them (But no she was not dating Maddy Skeeter, nor would she ever be. That girl was a bitch! In fact she was dating no one at the moment.) and passed by.  
Inside the hall was full, packed with the usual people. Heroes from war and their families and of course the press with their ever-watching eyes. Roxanne suppressed a sigh. This was going to be a long evening.  
For a two hours everything was okay. People were just coming and the press lingered in the back noting everyone present but without interfering. But then the questions started. First they questioned Uncle Harry, Ron and Aunt Hermione, then their kids, then Roxanne's parents and the rest of the uncles. It took them an hour to get through with them but eventually they did it. And then their eyes shifted to Roxanne. They had their grin on their faces and slowly made their way to Roxanne.  
“Oh, they've found you”, someone said behind Roxanne.  
Roxanne turned around. Behind her stood the most breath-taking girl Roxanne had ever seen, holding a glass with wine in her hand.  
“Don't mind me”, the girl said. “You should mind them. They haven't had enough stories for one night. They are still hungry.”  
She mentioned with her glass to the press.  
Roxanne didn't turn around.  
“Well, they're going to tear you apart”, the girl said matter-of-factly. “Unless you come with me. I know a hiding place.”  
Roxanne didn't answer. She couldn't.  
“You should decide quickly. They're almost here.”  
With that the girl turned around and went away. Roxanne didn't think long she just followed. After a few minutes she found herself pressed in a broom cupboard together with the girl.  
“I'm Sarah by the way”, the girl said.  
“Roxanne.”  
“I know.”  
Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe Roxanne knew that Sarah was different from her other girlfriends. Whatever the case suddenly they were kissing.


	23. Babysitting

Louis had had enough of girls, they gave you nothing but trouble. Or maybe Louis was only attracted those who gave him trouble, he didn't know but anyway he was sick of girls. Sometimes he wished he was gay like his cousin Albus, being with guys would be so much easier. On the other hand his two best friends James and Fred didn't seem to have problems with their girlfriends. They were so happy, it made Louis sick. Louis really liked his cousins but when they started to feed their girlfriends in front of him, it made him want to throw up and, yes, it made him jealous. There, he'd admitted it, okay? Louis figured he would be one of this strange uncles with many, many dogs who told his nephews ridiculous stories and was constantly flirting with the old women on weddings.  
“Are you going to see Kim tonight?”, Dad asked Louis during supper.  
“No, she dumped me”, mouthing the reason why he had had enough of girls.  
“Oh, why is zat?”, Mom asked.  
Louis sighed and shrugged. “I don't know. We where just talking and suddenly she went all bitchy on me, saying that I have a crush on her sister.”  
“And?”, asked Dominique, who was on a visit from France. “Have you?”  
“No”, Louis said. “Kim's sister is like five or something.”  
“Well, it's no loss I did not like zat girl”, Mom said.  
“Don't you want to go visit James and Fred?”, Dad asked concerned about his son's sad expression.  
“And watch them get all cuddly with Elena and Lu? No, thanks. I think I just stay in tonight.”   
And with that Louis went up into his room and entertained himself with bewitching his belongings. His thoughts wandered to Kim, to her steal grey eyes and her somehow annoying temper. Louis hadn't loved her. If he was honest he had not even liked her. He had been together because... Louis was not sure why. He was just tired of being alone, Louis guessed. Nearly everybody had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. His sister Victoire had Teddy of course and Dominique had Stephan, Molly had Robert, Lucy had Lysander, Fred had Lu, Roxanne had Sarah, James had Ella and Albus had Scorpius, of course. That left only him and Lily, and Louis was not going to be beaten by girl four years younger than him.  
“Louis, Vic calls for you”, Louis' Dad yelled from downstairs.  
Louis groaned, annoyed to be interrupted during his self-pitying, and got up.  
Victoire's face greeted him from the fireplace. She looked at him with a stressed expression.  
“Louis, are you free tonight?”, his sister asked.  
“Yes, why?”, Louis asked.  
“Well, Teddy and I have these tickets to this concert and our babysitter cancelled. So, uhm, could you maybe look after Dora?”  
“Me?”, Louis asked astonished.  
“I would ask Mom or Dad or Dominique but they haven't got time either. So, you're my last hope Louis. Please?”  
Louis looked into his sister's desperate eyes and surprised himself by telling her: “Okay, I'll do it.”  
“You're the best, Lou-Lou”, Victoire said, using Louis' old childhood nickname.  
Two minutes later Louis stood in his sister's living room brushing ashes from his clothes and trying to keep up with her instructions.  
“Okay, you don't need to feed her. I did that just an hour ago. Put her in bed in about an hour if she doesn't want to sleep sing her that old song Mom used to sing to us. If that doesn't help you should rock and if that doesn't help, go outside...”  
And so it went on and on and on, Louis found himself set back into time to about a year ago when he had still been in school.  
“Tory, Tory, breath”, Teddy laughed. “I'm sure Louis will manage everything.”  
“Uhm”, Louis mumbled.  
He, himself was not so sure. Babies had always struck him as strange creatures.  
“I'm certain you're capable of taking care of your niece. Now, come on, Tory, we need to go”, Teddy put his arm around his wife, kissed his child goodbye, waved to Louis and dragged Victoire out of the door.  
And then Louis was alone with the baby. The first five minutes or so, were okay, a bit awkward as he stood there with his niece on his arm, but okay and then the crying began. Louis might not have known anything about babies but he immediately knew for certain that Dora Lupin had the strongest lungs there were. While she cried her hair changed from violet into brown and Louis knew it was bad.  
He tried everything to calm her. He sang her a sang, told her a joke, made faces, showed her her toys, begged her to stop, cried with her, nothing seemed to help. She went on and on.  
Finally Louis took the baby and went outside, maybe a walk would help, as Victoire had said and if it didn't, well he could go see one of his aunts or uncles. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry didn't live far from here, neither did Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey.  
When he stepped outside it didn't help much to calm Dora, so Louis went for a walk. Somehow he ended up in Diagon Alley which was like on the other side of town, but okay. Louis was by then so exhausted he only stumbled while his niece cried and cried and cried.  
“Oh, such a sweet baby”, Louis heard suddenly a female voice say.  
He turned around and stood face to face with a very small witch in about his age.  
“Is it your child?”, the girl said looking up to him.  
“No, that's my niece Dora. I promised my sister to look after her but she won't stop crying”, Louis said.  
“May I hold her?”, the girl asked and stretched out her hands.  
Louis shrugged and placed Dora into her arms. The girl whispered something to her and then Louis' niece fell silent, as Louis got her back into his arms Dora was fast asleep.  
“Woah! How did you do that?”, Louis asked her astonished.  
The girl laughed. “There is a spell to put babies into sleep, she'll wake up in a few hours.”  
The girl shrugged. “I have a little sister, she's thirteen years younger than me that's how I know.”  
“You have to come with me and help, in case she wakes up again.”  
The girl laughed again. “She won't wake up but I could help you again next time.”  
“You have to. I'm Louis, by the way, Louis Weasley.”  
“Mary. And yes, I'd like too. “  
From that day on Louis favourite activity was to watch his niece or to feed his girlfriend, even if everybody else looked at them as if they were trying not to throw up. And Louis did give up on girls, he really had had enough of them save for one called Mary.


	24. Dreams shall come true

Lily Luna Potter knew exactly what she wanted from life. She'd known since her seventh birthday. She wanted to become an Auror, just like her farther.  
At first people and her family thought it was just a cute dream of a little girl, worshipping her farther. Then they began to frown as she grew older. Then they got annoyed. And then they began to worry.  
“But what about your paintings?”, Mum would ask every time this theme came up. “I thought you like to paint.”  
“Yes, Mum, I love painting, but I don't want to do that for a living. I want to be an Auror”, Lily would say. “Painting is just a hobby.”  
“Your brothers made their hobbies to their jobs. Look at James: Quidditch has been his hobby and now he's earning money with it or look at Albus he has always loved brewing potions, although I cannot quite understand that, and now he's the best poitioneer alive.”  
“I know, Mum”, Lily would answer. “But I don't want to paint for a living. I want to capture dark wizards.”  
And then her mother would sigh.  
Lily's mother didn't like it. She worried enough about her husband, she didn't want to worry about her daughter too. Lily's brothers didn't like it, they were always concerned about their sister's well-being. But most of all her farther didn't like it, he knew how dangerous his job was and he didn't want to put his own child in that danger.  
“I won't allow it”, Dad boomed one day during Christmas holiday's in Lily's seventh year.  
James flinched in surprise and Albus dropped his book, he had been reading while eating dinner.  
“I won't allow it”, Dad said again. “You won't become an Auror.”  
Immediately every eye on the table went to Lily.  
“Why?”, Lily simply asked.  
“It's much too dangerous.”  
“You do it.”  
“That's different”, Dad shook his head. “Why can't you do something less dangerous like your brothers?”  
Lily just snorted. “Less dangerous? Have you forgotten how many times James has gotten hit by a buldger already? Or how many times Albus blew up the house? How often was it again, Al?”  
Albus blushed and ducked his head, trying desperately not to be noticed.  
“Seven times”, he muttered.  
“See, Dad?”, Lily asked. “Al's job is dangerous too.”  
“I still won't allow it”, her farther said furious.  
Lily leapt to her feet. “I don't need your permission.”  
“Oh, yes you do. They won't employ you in the ministry. I won't employ you.”  
Lily stared at him with a stunned expression. “You're horrible. When will understand that I'm not a little girl any more? You saved the world when you were my age. You were God knows where in the wild. But me, I'm not even allowed to become an Auror?!”  
Dad stoop up furiously. “I didn't have a choice!”  
“There's always a choice!”  
“Yes and yours is not to become an Auror”, he shouted.  
Lily looked at him, pressed her mouth shut, turned around and went to her room.  
“Well, that was... interesting”, James said.  
Albus nudged his elbow in his side.  
Harry stared after her with a grim expression.  
“You know, Dad, you really did awesome there”, James continued ignoring his brother's pleading eyes. “All that anger and irrational rage. All this shouting. Fantastic.”  
Harry looked at his eldest. “I really did mess up, didn't I?”  
“Yup”, James confirmed while Albus nodded.  
Harry sighed. “I'm going after her.”  
He climb up the stairs and knocked on Lily's door.  
“Go away”, he heard Lily's soft voice from inside.  
But Harry ignored her and pushed the door open. He was greeted by black room and smiled. His daughter had always been a rebel, being the youngest of all Weasley and Potter kids Harry suspected she had to. Ginny had been furious when she had seen the black walls and the black ceiling, but the thing with Lily was, she just didn't care.  
“What are you doing in here? I told you to go away”, Lily said looking at her farther.  
“I know, but I wanted to apologize, Lils”, Dad said and sat beside her on her (naturally) black bed. “I should support you in your dreams, but I...”  
“You're worried”, Lily finished. “I know.”  
“You should not become an Auror. Bloody hell, you should not even start to work. You're my little girl. Where has the time gone? It seems like yesterday, that you had you're first ride on a broomstick with you're ponytail and a pink pullover.”  
Lily laughed. “That's like really long ago. I think you're nostalgic, Dad, and you know what they say about nostalgic people?”  
Harry looked at his daughter with curious eyes.  
“It means you're getting old”, Lily whispered and smiled.  
Dad huffed playfully and crossed his arms.  
“I'm sorry too”, Lily said suddenly. “I shouldn't have said that about you running around in the wild at my age. You really didn't have a choice and I know that.”  
“No harm done”, he said, kissing his daughter's forehead. “But can't you at least think about another job?”  
Lily just laughed and shook her, because she knew exactly what she wanted from life.


	25. Those annoying traits

Every male member from the Weasley-Potter-Clan was a bit overprotective when it came to the females from the family. It was a Weasley trait passed on over generations. But due to the fact that Lily Luna Potter was the youngest female, they were especially protective over her.  
Lily enjoyed that her boys looked after her, until she turned eighteen.  
“They did what?”, she asked her current boyfriend Paul incredulous.  
“You heard correctly”, Paul told her. “You're family threatened me if I touch you, so I'm sorry, but I don't think this works if you have such a dangerous family.”  
Paul dumped her that day. Lily wasn't very sad about it, she had thought of it herself, Paul and her haven't gotten along very well, but Lily really considered to kill her brothers, uncles, her father and her cousins.  
“Emergency family meeting, now”, she told her Dad, as she got home.  
Dad looked at her questionably. “Has something happened, honey?”  
“Nothing I cannot handle”, she said.  
Albus, James and Mum came downstairs a few minutes later.  
Lily stood there in the kitchen, looked at the boys with crossed arms and a stony expression.  
“Who of you? Which idiot has threatened Paul so much that he dumped me?”, she asked with barley controlled anger.  
“He dumped you?”, James growled.  
“That's beside the point, James. I don't like it if you interlude in my love life. So I guess, you threatened him?”  
“Yes, I did, together with Louis and Fred”, James said, looking away.   
Lily tapped with her foot on the floor. She was so pissed right now.  
“Who else?”, her piercing glance settled on her father, who looked at her with a sheepish expression.  
“I'm sorry, honey”, he burst out, “maybe I did threaten him with Uncle Ron, but just a bit, I swear.”  
“And you, Al?”, Lily asked.  
Albus gulped. “Rose and Roxanne told me not to, but I did anyway.”  
Lily continued staring at him.  
“And maybe I told Scor to do so too”, Albus mumbled, looking at the floor.  
Lily threw her hand in the air. “You're hopeless. How many times do I have to tell you, that I can handle guys myself, huh? When does this get into you're thick heads?”  
All the boys looked down at their shoes, while Mum gave her a thumps-up.  
“So what do you say now?”, Lily asked.  
“We're sorry, Lily”, they chorused.  
“What else?”  
“We won't do it again”, they said.  
Lily nodded satisfied. Three done, five more uncles, three more cousins and one adoptive brother to go. Nobody would keep their promise she knew her boys after all, but it was worth trying.


	26. The one

Lily met him during vacation. She was nearly nineteen now and she had thought that maybe she was now old enough to stay at home, but noooo... As soon as she had suggested to stay at home her mother had scolded at her.  
“You're brothers are coming along and they are older than you. You come with us”, she had said.  
Even a desperate glance at her farther, who was normally happy to help his baby girl with everything, was now useless for Lily. Dad had just sighed.  
“You can go on vacation with your family, Lily, at least once a year. We don't ask any more of you”, he had said.  
Lily could not even tell them that she wouldn't get free in work as her Dad was her boss. So she went with her family to a little town in Australia. At least they went by Portkey, Lily had once been on a trip with her grandparents and Grandpa Weasley had insisted to go by car and plane. It was the most horrible trip Lily had every been on.  
“It is nice here, isn't it?”, Mom asked looking at the sea.  
It is nice, Lily thought but she'd never admit it so she just shrugged, grunted and sat on the beach. There, lying in the sun she watched her brothers. James was chasing Elena around the beach to which she shrieked and ran away laughing. Albus was making out with Scorpius in the shadow of a palm tree. They were so in love and so cute, Lily just wished she could have this too. Not that Lily had never been in love. She had been in love more times than she could count but she never got the right guy. Something was always off with them.  
Lily glanced at her parents who were giggling as if they were teenagers. Oh great, this was going to be a wonderful vacation full of lovesick people.  
Annoyed, Lily stood up and went for a walk. Somewhere on her way she began to pick up seashells.  
“The most beautiful are further down the way”, someone said behind her.  
Lily looked up... and froze. In front of her stood the most handsome guy, she had every seen. He looked like some model for shampoo with his perfectly ruffled hair or for toothpaste with his unnatural white teeth.  
“I'm sorry”, his smile faded. “Don't you speak english?”  
“Uhm”, Lily stuttered. “Uhm”  
She mentally kicked herself. “Of course, I speak english.”  
“Are you from Britain?”, he asked, smiling again.  
“Yes”, Lily answered and smiled back. “I'm Lily. Lily Potter.”  
His eyebrows shot up as he heard her name. “Not the daughter of famous Harry Potter, are you?”  
Lily took a closer look, he did not look like a wizard but then again it was sometimes hard to tell these days.  
“Exactly the one”, Lily said.  
“Wow”, the man said. “Here I am, thinking I'm just having a lovely day off and then I meet Lily Potter.”  
Normally Lily was annoyed when people treated her as if she had saved the world not her father but somehow she forgave this man, he was smiling so carelessly as he said those things.  
“Oh, I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Matt Grant.”  
“Nice to meet you”, Lily said.  
“Come on, I show you were the best seashells are”, Matt said.  
Lily looked back were she had come from. “I don't know I should probably get back. My family might worry. Especially my father.”  
“Oh, come on, please?”  
Lily smiled and nodded. She didn't really worry, they probably hadn't noticed her being absent but Matt just passed her test. He didn't just want to spent time with her to see her father. He didn't even ask a question about him and for this she gave him extra points.  
They went further down the beach to a steep cliff.  
“Muggles don't come here. It's too dangerous for them.”, Matt said and Lily stared at his hair which was blown perfectly with the wind. “That's why they don't take away the shells.”  
Lily looked out at the sea with his turquoise water and she pitied the Muggles for not being able to see this beautiful place.  
“There is an island out there a bit further away where the most beautiful shell are. Sometimes you can find corals there too. I could get you there”, Matt said and stretched out his hand. “Do you trust me?”  
Lily looked up in his open face and for some strange reason she nodded. She took his hand and pressed her eyes shut as the familiar feeling of apparating washed over her.  
Lily heard waved crashing at the island and opened her eyes. She could see the shore in far distance but around her just turquoise water.  
“It's beautiful”, Lily said.  
“Yes”, Matt whispered.  
Lily turned and saw that Matt was looking at her. Blushing furiously, she went to pick up seashells.  
Half an hour later Lily was back at the beach. She could feel Matt walking beside her.  
“Would you...”, he began then he shook his head. “No, that's stupid.”  
“What?”, Lily asked.  
“My family is hosting a party today with all important wizards and witches of Australia present. It's going to be boring. I was wondering if you'd like to come?”, Matt smiled at her nervously.  
“I'd love to”, Lily said.  
Matt sighed in relief. “I pick you up at seven.”  
“Perfect.”  
Lily went up to her family who was still sitting at the beach with a dreamy expression.  
“Lily, where have you been?”, Mom asked.  
Lily sighed. “I met someone.”  
James rolled his eyes his sister's adventures were well known.  
“I think it's the one”, Lily told them.  
Lily had said this several times but this time she was right. Matt Grant was the one for Lily Potter.


	27. Family gathering

After years and years the Qudditch World Cup was in England again. And of course the whole Weasley-Potter Clan was present.  
Victoire with Teddy and their little daughter Dora, who squealed in delight as her grandfather Bill Weasley shot lights in the sky.  
Dominique had gotten one of the last portkeys from France together with her husband Stephan, who had been concerned about his wife going to the event due to her pregnancy.  
Louis was off cuddling with his fiancée Mary.  
Molly laughed at some joke Robert had told her.  
Lucy grinned at her sister while she held hands with Lysander who had brought Lorcan along.  
Fred gazed with amazement at his wife Lu as if she was one of the wonders of the earth, which to him she was.  
Roxanne made out with Sarah right in front of the tent which led some passing wizards to cheering and whooping.   
Rose sat on the lap of Max which her farther watched with a stony expression.  
Hugo held hands with Isabel who whispered something into his ear.  
James was nervous because he was due to play for England in just a few hours while Elena tried to calm him down.  
Albus was gazing absent-minded in the sky which led Scorpius to roll his eyes at him and smile fondly.  
Lily was dozing on Matt's lap who kissed her every now and then.  
They were probably the biggest family there was and definitely the loudest. But also one of the happiest.  
“Life is awesome”, Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.  
Ginny grinned which caused the little wrinkles, which she had had for a few years now and which Harry loved, to show.  
“Yes, it's quite all right”, she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s it. As always thanks for reading, leaving kudos and stuff. If you want to check out my tumblr @obesessedwithreadingandwriting or my other fanfics, if you don´t want too that´s fine too. I´ll see you around.


End file.
